L'Amour face aux préjugés
by LSAfor
Summary: U/A.Harry, élève de Gryffondor, entre en septième année avec son meilleur ami Ron. Il va apprendre que la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est bien mince, au contact de Ginny Weasley, élève de Serpentard. Il fait aussi la connaissance d'Hermione Granger, élève de Serdaigle qui ne reste pas indifférente à un certain roux... De l'aventure avec du HPGW sur fond de HGRW.
1. Préface

**Préface:**

Le soleil s'était couché au 4 Privet Drive, laissant place à une nuit lugubre et froide.

Harry était adossé à son bureau où il était occupé à finir un devoir de DFCM. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 23h57. Il se redressa et soupira. Dans trois minutes il aurait 17ans, soit la majorité chez un sorcier. Il pourra utiliser la magie sans menace d'être renvoyé. Mais cette idée ne le réjouissait pas pour autant.

Il pensait à son parrain qui était maintenant en fuite depuis trois ans et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis l'été dernier.

Sirius Black, prisonnier d'Azkaban, condamné pour avoir vendu James et Lily Potter à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ainsi que pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrew, accusé d'être le serviteur le plus fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'était échappé lorsqu'Harry avait 13ans.

Avec l'aide de Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard et de Remus Lupin, son professeur de DFCM, Harry avait eu la preuve que Sirius était innocent. Ils avaient découvert que Peter Pettigrew était toujours vivant et que c'était lui le véritable traitre. Sirius l'avaient retrouvé chez une famille de sorciers et l'avait capturé. Mais des qu'il l'avait ramené à Dumbledore pour prouver son innocence, il avait réussi à prendre la fuite sous le regard impuissant d'Harry. Sirius s'est donc retrouvé obligé de prendre la fuite avec l'aide de Dumbledore en attendant de retrouver Pettigrew qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être parti rejoindre ses anciens partisans, les Mangemorts.

23h58

En pensant au Mangemorts, Harry toucha distraitement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front. Blessure qu'il avait depuis ses 1 ans alors qu'il avait réussi à tuer définitivement le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps : Lord Voldemort. Cet exploit l'avait rendu célèbre dans le monde entier.

Harry, lui, ignorait tout sa jusque l'âge de ses 11 ans. Il se rappellera du jour de son onzième anniversaire toute sa vie. Alors qu'il était assis dans son placard à balais sous l'escalier, un bruit assourdissant le fit se précipiter dans la cuisine. Il y trouvât un homme aussi grand que la maison, avec une barbe et des cheveux qui ressemblaient à un paillasson. Il avait de grands yeux marron semblable à des scarabées.

Le géant s'était présenté comme étant Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés de _Poudlard. _Il expliqua à Harry qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il était célèbre. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait à lui raconter. Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry appris son histoire…

23h59

Il se leva, s'étira et poussa un deuxième soupir. Il détestait cet endroit, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir vivre avec son parrain mais comme lui avait expliqué Dumbledore, c'était impossible pour l'instant, tant que Pettigrew ne donnait pas signe de vie.

Harry se souvint qu'il avait demandait au directeur pourquoi à la mort de ses parents il l'avait envoyé chez les Dursley, les gens les plus détestable au monde. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas d'autre famille et qu'il voulait le préserver de sa célébrité jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas confié à une famille de sorcier. Harry se retrouvait donc obligé de revenir chez son oncle et sa tante tout les étés, à les supporter eux et leurs esprits tout aussi étroit que le sweet à Dudley.

00h00

Harry regarda sa montre et se murmura à lui-même un « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Il prit sa baguette, s'allongea sur son lit et s'amusa à attirer différents objets de part et d'autre de sa petite chambre. Après quelques secondes, il entendit un bruit sur sa fenêtre. Il tourna sa tête et vit plusieurs hiboux qui toquaient contre la paroi. Il se leva rapidement pour leur ouvrir avant qu'ils ne réveillent les Dursley. Il leurs prit les paquets qu'ils avaient dans leurs becs, leurs donna un biscuit et les regarda s'en aller. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et jeta un coup d'œil aux paquets et aux lettres qu'il avait reçu. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sourit.

Il reconnu l'écriture de son parrain sur le premier paquet, il prit la lettre et entreprit de la lire :

« _Chère Harry,_

_Joyeux Anniversaire ! Te voilà devenu un homme mon filleul et quel homme ! Ton père et ta mère seraient fiers de toi…_

_J'aurai tellement voulu être auprès de toi pour fêter dignement ce jour et j'espère que tu sais que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que se soit le cas…D'ailleurs j'y travaille et je fais tout pour être bientôt à tes côtés. _

_Le temps doit te paraître bien long chez ton oncle et ta tante, mais d'ici quelques temps tu retourneras à Poudlard et tu ne seras plus obligé d'y revenir…Tâche juste de profiter au maximum de ta dernière année._

_D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter ou te réprimander pour ta désignation en tant que préfet-en-chef ! Je me contenterai donc de te dire : profites bien du luxe de leurs quartiers!_

_J'essayerai de venir en Angleterre cette année, je sais que c'est risqué mais je serais prudent ne t'inquiète pas. _

_En espérant te voir bientôt,_

_ Sirius._

_PS : Le paquet contient une paire de attrap'gant. Elles appartenaient à ton père. J'espère que sa te fera plaisir et que sa te portera chance pour cette année et que ton équipe raflera une nouvelle fois la coupe. »_

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore plus. Il posa la lettre à côté de lui et ouvrit le paquet. Il prit les gants d'attrapeur dans ses mains et les scruta avec une grande émotion. Il les essaya et fut surpris de voir qu'elles lui allaient parfaitement. Après les avoir observé pendant un petit moment, il les retira et se tourna vers ses autres présents. Il reçut de nombreuses pâtisseries de ses camarades de Poudlard. Il les posa sur son bureau et se dit qu'il lira les cartes qui allaient avec, demain matin. Il savait ce qu'elles contenaient et il en souffla d'avance.

Etant le plus populaire de l'école et le plus apprécié, tout le monde voulait le côtoyer mais paradoxalement cette situation le rendait encore plus associable et solitaire.

Il savait que la plupart lui adressait la parole à cause du Quidditch, de son statut de capitaine ou encore et surtout de sa célébrité dû à Voldemort.

Personne ne comprenait que ce qui le rendait célèbre était ce qui le rendait le plus triste. Qu'il donnerait tout pour être comme tout le monde, entouré de ses parents et avoir une bise sur le front de la part de sa mère tout les matins.

Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Harry n'avait qu'un seul véritable ami : Ronald Weasley.

En pensant à lui, il entendit un gros choc contre la fenêtre. Il se leva en sursaut et se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit. Sans surprise, il trouva un vieille hibou collait à la fenêtre. Comme d'habitude Coqcigrue n'avait pas vu la vitre. Il s'empressa de décrocher le petit paquet et mis le petit hibou dans la cage d'Hedwige.

« _Chère Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire ! _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe bien pour toi. Pour moi, les vacances se passent super bien, Charlie m'a fait découvrir les plus belles réserves de Dragon de Roumanie. J'aurai voulu que tu sois là pour voir sa ! Après tout, tu aurais pu venir ! Ginny n'est pas venu, elle a préférait passer ses vacances chez un Serpent plutôt qu'avec nous. Je t'avoue que je ne l'a comprend plus. Elle a vraiment changeait et plus les années passent, plus je m'en rends compte._

_Bref ! Je ne vais pas te rabâcher mes problèmes de famille. D'ailleurs, les jumeaux te souhaitent eux-aussi un bon anniversaire, ainsi que mes parents. _

_Chez les Weasley, il est de tradition d'offrir au membre de la famille qui atteigne la majorité une montre, je me suis dit que sa te ferais peut être plaisir, j'ai donc cotisé avec ma famille et voilà ton petit cadeau…_

_Je te souhaite de bonne fin de vacances même si je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas._

_On se voit dans le Poudlard Express._

_A bientôt_

_ Ron. »_

Harry sortit la montre de son papier kraft et fut époustoufler par sa beauté. Elle avait une demi douzaines d'aiguilles qui partait dans tout les sens et les chiffres étaient remplacés par des lettres. Il enleva sa vieille montre et la remplaça par la nouvelle.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux gants de son père et éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguette magique. Il resta allongé dans le noir et pensa à Poudlard.

Poudlard restait pour lui l'endroit le plus magique au monde. C'était son foyer et le fait qu'il commencera bientôt sa dernière année le rendait nostalgique. Il se dit que l'univers de l'école lui manquera beaucoup, que se soit les dortoirs, les professeurs, les repas, les cours (sauf ceux de Potion) et ses nombreuses escapades nocturnes…

Il se dit que la seule chose qu'il ne regrettera pas sera la bande des _Vipères_, comme il les surnommait si bien. Ces Serpentards qu'il détestait tant !

La bande était composée de son pire ennemie Drago Malefoy, qu'il détestait depuis son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, de son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, de Pansy Parkinson « le pékinois », des deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle et de Ginny Weasley la sœur de son meilleur et seul ami Ron.

Cette dernière avait le don d'exaspérait et d'humilier son frère à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Il était impossible pour Harry que cette fille soit de la même famille que les Weasley. Il les adorait particulièrement et trouvait qu'ils étaient les personnes les plus modestes, généreuses et altruistes au monde. Alors que Ginny était arrogante, égocentrique et superficielle. Et malgré sa beauté qui faisait tourner la tête de toute la gente masculine de Poudlard, Harry ne la supportait pas du tout.

Il posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et se tourna sur le côté. Ses pensées dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers son parrain qu'il imagina traquer la moindre trace de Pettigrew, puis vers Ron qui devait chevaucher un dragon. Il pensa à Ginny Weasley et à sa longue chevelure rousse et à cette dernière pensée, il secoua la tête pour se la sortir de la tête. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois sur le dos et se dit tout fort :

« Espérons que cette année nous réservera de bonnes surprises… »

...

...

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que le prologue vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça me fera bcp plaisir!

Rendez vous bientôt pour le prochain chapitre..

Et sinon, pour tout ceux qui désire suivre d'un peu plus près l'avancement de la fic, avoir des nouvelles sur les publications, des spoilers, etc... Voici la page Facebook officielle de la fic:

HPfanficByLsAfor#


	2. Chapitre 1 Une nouvelle année commence

**Chapitre I : Une nouvelle année commence**

- Harry ! Harry !

Il se tourna vers la personne qui scandait son nom.

- Salut Colin, dit-il d'une voie morne.

- Salut Harry ! s'écria celui-ci. Dis-moi, quand est-ce qu'auront lieu les essaies pour le Quidditch ?

- Colin ! s'exaspéra Harry. Nous venons de clôturer le banquet de la Répartition, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit !

Il remarqua que son ton était légèrement sec et il rajouta de manière plus douce :

- Je ne sais pas encore, je te dirais sa des que j'aurais fixé une date, c'est d'accord ?

- Oh oui ! Merci Harry ! Bon courage pour ce premier jour !

Et il s'éloigna à grand pas dans la direction opposé. Harry lâcha un soupir et se tourna vers Ron qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

- Oh la ferme ! s'écria Harry

- Ben quoi j'ai rien dit !

- Tu allais dire quelque chose… Bon c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Je dois aller dans la Salle Commune des Préfets.

- Ah oui c'est vrai que les préfets-en-chef ont le droit à leurs propres chambres. Sa va me faire drôle de ne plus t'avoir dans le même dortoir que moi.

- Oui Ron, toi aussi tu vas me manquer, renchérit Harry avant de s'éloigner dans un couloir opposé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! cria Ron à l'encontre de son ami. Puis il suivit la masse d'élève qui prenait la direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors

Harry croisa le groupe des _Vipères_ et serra sa baguette dans sa poche. Mais ils se contentèrent de se toiser. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ginny qui ne le quitta pas des yeux, puis leur tourna le dos et continua sa route.

Il arriva rapidement devant la Salle Commune des Préfets. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Heureusement pour lui, une jeune fille arriva rapidement et donna le mot de passe. Lorsqu'il l'a vit il savait que c'était son homologue féminin.

- Salut, dit-il. Je suis…

- Harry Potter, je sais, s'irrita-t-elle.

Il se renfrogna. Elle le remarqua et rajouta précipitamment :

- Nous avons Potions, Métamorphose et Sortilèges ensemble.

Il sourit en voyant qu'elle avait pris un ton aimable.

- Et toi c'est Hermione Granger de Serdaigle, c'est sa ?

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il connaissait son nom.

- Oui oui c'est bien sa…

- L'élève la plus douée de notre année, rajouta-t-il.

Elle rougit.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Salle Commune. C'était une grande pièce circulaire où des fauteuils étaient placés un peu partout. Les couleurs étaient différentes de celle de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Harry qui était habitué au rouge et or, remarqua que les quatre couleurs de Poudlard étaient représentaient et de façon très équitable. Elles se mariaient parfaitement et donnaient à la pièce une harmonie parfaite. Au dessus de la cheminée il y avait le blason de Poudlard représentant un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent avec au milieu un grand P. Harry se tourna vers Hermione et sourit :

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'y plaire ici.

- Je pense aussi…

- Sais-tu qui sont les préfets des autres maisons cette année ?

Hermione parut effaré de voir qu'Harry n'en savait rien. Elle-même s'était renseignée directement après avoir reçu son insigne.

- Pour Poufsoufle il s'agit d'Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbott comme l'année dernière, ensuite pour Serdaigle c'est donc moi et Michael Corner…

Harry renifla avec dédain à l'évocation de ce nom. Il n'aimait pas Michael depuis l'année dernière à cause d'un match de Quidditch où il avait été particulièrement désagréable. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil et continua :

- A Gryffondor, c'est toi et Parvati Patil. Et à Serpentard…

- Laisse-moi deviner… Malefoy et Parkinson ?

- Exact.

Harry grimaça et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

- Tu ne les aimes pas beaucoup, remarqua Hermione.

- Pas vraiment non…

- Moi non plus.

Elle hésita un instant et poursuivit :

- Malefoy ne manque pas une occasion de m'insulter à chaque fois qu'il me voit.

Elle avait essayé d'adopter un ton dégagé mais Harry vit qu'elle semblait touchée.

- Il ne faut pas faire attention à cette fouine. Il passe son temps à rabaisser tout le monde, c'est comme sa qu'il se sent vivre. Il est pitoyable.

- Merci Harry.

- Oh mais de rien ! Des que tu veux entendre des paroles méchantes sur Malefoy et sa bande, viens me voir je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider…

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux. Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien au coin du feu comme des amis qui se connaitraient depuis longtemps. A un moment donné Hermione semblait mal à l'aise.

- Sa va Hermione ?

- Oui sa va…

Elle semblait hésiter mais poursuivit :

- Dis-moi Harry, tu es ami avec Ronald Weasley ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Heu non comme ça…

Harry remarqua qu'elle avait détourné les yeux. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention et elle le remercia intérieurement.

- Tu es très gentil comme garçon, dit Hermione

- Merci, toi aussi tu es sympa. Tu fais abstraction des préjugés et j'aime bien sa.

- Oh tu sais quand tu es catalogué comme étant l'intello, tu apprends à passer outre les apparences.

- Mais tu es une intello nan ? taquina Harry.

Elle le regarda et sourit.

- Oui mais pas que… C'est pour sa que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis.

- Je veux bien être ton ami si tu le veux… Je n'en ai pas beaucoup non plus, répondit Harry.

- Quel honneur Mr Harry Potter veut être mon ami! Je vais m'évanouir ! rigola-t-elle.

Elle vit qu'Harry perdit son sourire à sa remarque.

- Je suis désolé, je plaisantais…

- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu n'aimes pas ta notoriété n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment non…

- Les gens te traitent différemment et tu ne sais pas s'ils t'apprécient pour toi ou pour ton nom.

Il la regarda et se dit qu'elle était vraiment perspicace. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire devant son air incrédule.

- J'aime beaucoup les livres de psychologie moldu, expliqua-t-elle.

Il pouffa de rire et dans une parfaite imitation de Malefoy, il dit d'un air hautain :

- Et moi qui pensais qu'on pouvait être ami !

Et elle se joignit à lui. Après quelques minutes, elle se leva et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Harry lui n'avait pas du tout sommeil et il se demandait comment il pourrait bien occuper son temps…

….

….

Ginny Weasley était allongé sur un fauteuil de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Elle était entourée de ses amis et écoutait distraitement ses amis

Issue d'une famille que l'on considérait comme « traitre à son sang » et tous originaire de Gryffondor, elle eut un gros choc en se voyant aller à Serpentard. Alors qu'au début elle avait vraiment du mal à s'y faire, Ginny s'est vite adapté au contact d'un deuxième année : Drago Malefoy. Il l'a prise sous son aile et lui enseigna tout ce qu'un Serpentard devait savoir. Au fur et à mesure des années, elle trouva sa place au sein de l'élite de sa maison et s'éloigna de plus en plus de sa famille.

Ginny était réputé pour son caractère fougueux. Elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et prenait plaisir à rabaisser les autres élèves, surtout les Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement son frère…

- Hey ho Ginny! s'exclama Drago.

- Mmmh Moui?

- Tu m'écoute?

- Excuse-moi Drago, tu disais ? demanda-t-elle

- Je te disais si tu étais prête pour le défi de début d'année ?

Elle regarda et s'exclama :

- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui commence !

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, l'année dernière c'était moi et l'année d'avant Pansy.

- Oui bon d'accord ! Je vous écoute…, concéda Ginny

Ils sourirent tous. Malefoy s'approcha d'elle et vint lui mettre un bras autour de son épaule.

- Je garde un très mauvais souvenir de celui de l'année dernière, sache que pour toi se sera pire…

- Tu abuses, il était gentil celui que je t'ai fais faire…

- Faire des avances au professeur Trelawney, tu trouves sa gentil ? demanda-t-il amèrement

Ginny pouffa de rire.

- Oui bon j'avoue… Mais c'était marrant !

- Elle m'a prédit des années de malheur après sa !

Tout le monde rigola autour d'eux.

- Bon, repris Malefoy un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai une idée… Tu vas tapisser le bureau de Rusard de brochure pour _Vit'magic : le médicament pour les Cracmols_.

Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux. Ginny secoua la tête.

- Non mais sa va pas ! Je risque d'être renvoyé si je fais sa…

- Tu veux dire que tu déclare forfait ?

Un sourire de triomphe se dessina sur le visage du blond.

- Tu peux toujours rêver. Je relève le défi !

Et c'est comme sa que Ginny se retrouva dans le couloir du 1er étage alors que le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis maintenant une heure, a pester dans sa barbe contre Malefoy.

- Maudit Drago ! Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi d'autre mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il m'envois chez ce vieille aigri de Cracmol !

Elle se dépêcha de forcer la porte du bureau miteux de Rusard et à l'aide d'un sortilège de Glue, elle colla de nombreux prospectus partout dans le bureau. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle quitta rapidement le bureau et traversa le couloir.

Après quelques pas, elle entendit un bruit. Elle tendit l'oreille et perçu des échos de voix.

- Viens ma belle, je vais aller faire un tour à mon bureau avant d'aller nous coucher… Ces sales morveux sont revenus, il va donc falloir être en forme pour les punir !

Ginny sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle réfléchît à un plan mais fut forcer de constater qu'elle était coincée. Elle amorça un geste pour faire demi-tours et se cacher dans le bureau de Rusard, lorsqu'elle sentit un bras la tirer brusquement vers une tapisserie.

Elle s'apprêtait à hurler lorsqu'on mit une main sur sa bouche.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas te faire attraper Weasley !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit l'identité de son « agresseur-sauveur ». Dès qu'il vit qu'elle s'était calmée, Harry enleva sa main.

Ils étaient tout les deux derrière une tapisserie qui avait un étroit raccourci menant à un cul-de-sac.

Harry jetait des coups d'œil à un vieux bout de parchemin pendant que Ginny retrouvait peu à peu un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle fut troublée par la proche proximité d'Harry, elle pouvait sentir son odeur et même le battement de son cœur. Elle reprit ses esprits et le regarda d'un œil noir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter ? demanda-t-elle un peu trop brusquement à son goût.

- Je te sauve d'une exclusion. Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissante ! lui lança Harry férocement en rangeant son parchemin dans sa poche.

Ginny s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chut, j'entends des bruits de pas, murmura-t-il.

Elle sentit la chaleur émanait de ses joues. Harry jeta un regard à l'extérieur de la tapisserie tout en gardant le doigt sur la bouche à Ginny.

- C'est bon il est partit.

Il la regarda à son tour et sembla remarquer enfin la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux. Il retira rapidement son doigt et continua de la fixer. Elle se plongea dans ses yeux et remarqua à quel point elle aimait la couleur de ses iris. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs secondes et Ginny remarquant qu'elle regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance ses lèvres, se reprit.

- On ne va pas dormir ici non plus…

- Mais de rien Weasley, c'était un plaisir de pouvoir t'aider, s'exaspéra Harry.

Elle fit un geste pour sortir mais il la retint par le bras.

- Attend je vais t'accompagner…

- Je pense que j'ai plus de chance de ne pas me faire attraper si je suis seul, lui dit-elle doucement pour ne pas le froisser.

- Pas si tu as sa.

Il sortit d'en dessous de sa robe, une longue cape qui donnait la sensation de toucher de l'eau.

- Une cape d'invisibilité, questionna une Ginny fasciné.

Le jeune homme semblait content de voir la réaction de la rousse face à son plus beau trésor.

- Oui. Allez viens.

Elle hésita une demi-seconde puis se glissa en dessous de la cape en compagnie d'Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du trajet qui les amena à la salle Commune des Serpentard. Arrivés devant le portrait, Harry retira la cape et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Bon voilà tu es arrivée, alors à plus.

Il fit un geste pour faire demi-tours mais Ginny le retint.

- Attend Potter…

Il se tourna vers elle mais elle ne dit rien, ce qui l'exaspéra un peu plus.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait sa ?

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le remercie mais il se rendit compte que c'était trop demander à Ginny Weasley.

- Parce que tu as beau être qui tu es, tu restes une Weasley et tu comptes beaucoup pour ta famille. Et eux compte beaucoup pour moi.

Ginny sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

- Donc tu insinue que je compte pour toi, Potter ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix séductrice.

- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités…

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. Je pensais que tu allais me remercier ou quelque chose dans le genre et toi tu me joue ton jeu de vile Serpentard, s'exclama Harry oubliant qu'il était minuit passé et qu'il risquait de se faire prendre d'une minute à l'autre.

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'en aller.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit la voix de Ginny. Tu as raison je vais te remercier.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers elle et vit qu'elle se précipitait vers lui.

- Mais à ma façon… finit-elle.

Harry serra sa baguette dans sa main. Ginny continua de marcher droit vers lui.

- Weasley qu'est ce que tu…

Elle fit quelque chose dont elle mourrait d'envie depuis qu'elle avait quitté le petit passage derrière la tapisserie quelques minutes avant… Elle l'embrassa.


	3. Chapitre 2 Les conséquences

Chapitre 2 :

Ginny se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, glissant une main derrière la nuque du jeune brun.

Dire qu'Harry fut surpris serait un euphémisme. Mais rapidement, sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, il répondit fougueusement à son baiser. Il l'enlaça et sentit les frissons parcourir le corps de Ginny.

Les secondes, les minutes passèrent. Ils rompirent enfin leur étreinte et reprirent peu à peu leur esprit, se rendant compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Ginny retrouva son air hautain et murmura :

- De rien Potter

Et elle s'en alla sans jeter un regard à Harry qui était sonné.

- Elle est complètement folle ma parole !

….

….

Ginny se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, ne cessant de relater les événements de la veille. Un véritable combat se déroulait dans sa tête alors qu'elle était toujours allongée sur son lit.

_J'ai embrassé Harry Potter! Harry POTTER! Le balafré! _

Oui et tu as adoré sa !

_N'importe quoi ! C'est Potter, un Gryffondor, il est…_

Grand, beau, musclé,…

_Idiot ! Voilà ce qu'il est !_

Il a de très beaux yeux aussi.

_Oh tais-toi !_

Finalement elle se leva d'un pas las et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, toujours en pensant à un certain brun aux yeux vert. Elle mit sa faiblesse sur le compte de la gentillesse dont Harry avait fait preuve en la sauvant d'une exclusion. Rien de plus, rien de moins…

Elle resta dans la douche jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses camarades de dortoirs vienne lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seul.

Elle sortit et descendit à la salle Commune où l'attendait Drago et Pansy, ils étaient hilares.

- Tu es vraiment géniale Weasley, tu le sais ça ? s'exclama Malefoy.

- Tu sembles surpris de voir que j'ai réussi…

- Faut dire que j'avais placé la barre haute, répondit-il

- Sa c'est sûr. Et tu vas me le payer… Attends de voir celui que je te prépare ! rigola Ginny.

Malefoy la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Sérieusement comment tu as fait ?

Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle se força à sourire pour lui répondre.

- Tu as tes secrets, j'ai les miens… On va manger ? Je meurs de faim !

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Serpentard et Ginny fit bien attention de se mettre dos à la table des rouges et or, elle ne voulait pas voir sur le visage de Potter un sourire moqueur lui rappelant ce qu'il s'est passé la veille.

Elle commença à manger distraitement ses œufs lorsqu'elle remarqua le professeur Dumbledore entrait dans la salle et monter sur l'estrade. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et prononça la formule « Sonorus » pour être sûr d'être entendu de tous.

- Vous devez surement vous demandez ce qui amène le directeur à venir vous déranger si tôt le premier jour où les cours commencent, avec un discours encore barbant.

Il était très calme mais ses yeux donnaient l'impression de lancer des éclairs.

- Hier dans la nuit, le bureau de notre concierge Rusard a été vandalisé… Ce n'est pas l'acte en lui-même que je condamne mais les propos utilisés à son encontre. Je trouve sa puéril et scandaleux qu'il existe encore des préjugés envers ceux qui ne nous ressemble pas. Je pensais que la rivalité régnait seulement entre les maisons mais je vois que certains vont au-delà. Outre les propos discriminatoires, je rappelle aussi qu'il est interdit aux élèves de se promenait seul dans les couloirs après le couvre feu.

Il marqua une pause et balaya la salle de son regard.

- Je me trouve contraint de mettre en place des mesures disciplinaire à l'encontre de la personne qui a fait sa. S'il se dénonce par lui-même, il pourra lui être évité une exclusion de l'école. Par contre, s'il n'a pas assez de courage pour le faire savoir et que je découvre qui il est, je serais contraint de l'exclure de cette école… Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté et je vous laisse revenir à vos délicieux déjeuné.

Un élan de panique traversa tout le corps de Ginny. Elle se tourna vers Drago et Pansy qui la fixait. Malefoy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne saura jamais que c'est toi ! Nous sommes les seuls au courant…

Elle lui jeta un regard apeuré. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Personne ne t'a vu n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il

Elle jeta un regard discret derrière elle à la table des Gryffondor et vit que Potter l'observait. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Malefoy et reprit contenance de ses émotions.

- Oui rassure toi, personne ne m'a vu…

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor et vit le jeune brun quittait sa table… Seul. Elle se leva à son tour.

- Bon moi j'y vais. Je ne voudrais pas arrivé en retard à ma première heure de cours. On se voit au déjeuné.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, elle s'en alla.

Elle arriva dans le hall et aperçu Harry qui avait lui aussi remarquait sa présence. Elle alla à sa rencontre. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, il la devança.

- Alors c'est ça que tu faisais hier soir ?! Coller des affiches d'insultes dans le bureau de Rusard ? PUERIL !

- Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Ginny.

- Parce que tu n'as pas l'intention de te rendre ? rétorqua Harry. Mais quel courage !

- Tu oublis que je suis à Serpentard, le courage ne fait pas partit de mes traits de caractères.

- L'arrogance, la fourberie et l'irrespect oui…

Ginny s'énerva et voyant des personnes quittés la grande Salle, elle l'entraina dans la première salle de classe vide.

- Mais pour qui te prends-tu pour me juger ? s'exclama-t-elle. Saint-Potter a encore frappé ! Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui est pleine d'arrogance ?!

Il lui lança un regard noir et semblait vouloir répliquer, mais il ravala ce qu'il allait dire et se tut. Après quelques secondes, il songea enfin à dire quelque chose.

- Je ne dirai rien, dit-il. Je ne suis pas un rapporteur. Après tout c'est entre toi et ta conscience...

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci…

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage d'Harry et lorsque Ginny le vit elle comprit à quoi il pensait.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'embrasser pour me remercier, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Ginny rougit mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Non plutôt mourir, répliqua-t-elle. Et je te signale mon pote Potter que tu as répondu à mon baiser… Pour quelqu'un qui ne me supporte pas, tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer !

Le sourire d'Harry disparu soudainement.

- Tu as déjà vu un garçon repoussait une fille qui l'embrassait ? C'est contre-nature…

Ginny voyait qu'Harry commençait à perdre ses moyens, ce qui lui donna un peu plus confiance en elle.

- Oui c'est vrai que tu aurais répondu au baiser de Millicent Bullstrode par exemple, lança la rousse sur un ton ironique.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne répliqua pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… murmura-t-elle un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il agacé.

- Je te plais… dit simplement Ginny.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et mis son visage tout près du sien ce qui perturba beaucoup la jeune rousse. Il murmura :

- Tu es peut être joli Weasley, mais tu es égoïste, superficielle et manipulatrice. Tu traites les gens comme s'ils étaient inférieurs à toi, tu te pavane dans cette école comme si elle t'appartenait alors que tu n'es même pas capable de te rendre lorsque tu commets des fautes... Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me plaire dans tout sa !

Il prit son sac et sortit de la salle, laissant Ginny digérer ce qu'il venait de dire.

A l'instant où il avait quitté la salle, Harry regretta ses paroles. Il savait qu'il avait été blessant et même si ses paroles étaient vraies, il réalisa qu'il avait manqué de tact. Il voulu revenir sur ses pas et s'excuser. Lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était auprès de Ginny Weasley qu'il voulait se faire pardonner, il se ravisa. Cette fille avait le don de le sortir de ses gons et il n'aimait pas du tout sa.

Il prit donc le chemin des cachots pour aller assisté à son premier cour de Potion.

Ginny était toujours dans la salle de classe. Elle se rendit compte que les paroles d'Harry l'avait blessé. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. Elle avait eu le droit à des insultes beaucoup plus blessantes mais elle passait toujours outre. Elle était du genre à ne pas faire attention à ce que les autres pensaient d'elle, mais là, le fait que se soit Potter qui lui dise l'avait bouleversé. Elle prit son sac et sortit de la salle à son tour.

…

…

Le professeur Slughorn allé fermer la porte lorsqu'Harry arriva.

- Désolé Professeur, dit-il

- Harry mon garçon, il s'en ait fallu de peu. Allez rentre, lui répondit Slughorn un sourire aux lèvres.

Il aimait beaucoup Harry depuis sa première année à Poudlard, mais ce sentiment n'était pas vraiment partagé au début par le jeune homme. Il pensait que c'était juste dû à sa célébrité car Slughorn aimait être bien entouré, mais il découvrit que l'étrange affection que le maître des Potions avait développée à son égard était due à sa mère Lily, qu'il aimait beaucoup lorsqu'elle était élève. Depuis, Harry fait de gros efforts et assiste même à quelques unes des réunions du club de Slug.

Il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle à côté de Ron en souriant à Hermione qui était assise non loin.

- Tu étais où vieux ? Je t'ai cherché partout en sortant de la Grande Salle, demanda Ron.

Harry regarda son ami et sentit le malaise s'installer. Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait embrassé sa sœur ? Enfin que sa sœur l'avait embrassé… Même si c'est vrai qu'il y avait répondu et avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à son gout.

- Désolé Ron, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Les débuts d'années sont toujours pareils avec toi… Tu agis toujours bizarrement.

Harry allait répliquer lorsque le professeur Slughorn les interrompit.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer le cours avec une potion très intéressante mais très difficile à préparer, c'est pour cela que vous aller devoir faire des équipes de trois. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 203.

Harry qui se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione la veille dans leur salle Commune leva les yeux vers elle.

- Hey Hermione, appela-t-il. Tu veux te mettre avec nous ?

Ron lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- A quoi tu joue ? lui demanda le rouqin.

- Elle est seul et il nous manque quelqu'un. Alors cesse de jouer les rabat-joies et soit poli.

Ron se tut mais ne manqua pas de lui lançait un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Hermione Granger qu'il appelait toujours « Miss-je-sais-tout ». Harry savait qu'en faite sa rancœur datait de leur première année lors d'un cours de Sortilèges où Hermione avait repris Ron devant toute la classe avec le sort de Lévitation, _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Il sourit à l'évocation de se souvenir, se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione et l'interrogea du regard. Elle murmura un timide _oui_ et vint s'asseoir à leurs tables.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Hermione se contentait de tourner les pages de son livre pendant que Ron regardait partout sauf dans sa direction. Harry se dit qu'il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en mains. Il voulu mettre un gros coup de pied à Ron sous la table mais atteignit Hermione à sa place.

- AIE ! s'écria celle-ci en se tournant vers Ron. Non mais sa va pas ?!

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates.

- Je… J'ai… Quoi ? bégaya-t-il

- Si tu ne voulais pas faire équipe avec moi, il suffisait de le dire ! s'emporta Hermione.

Ron ne comprenait rien du tout, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer encore plus Hermione. Harry se retint de rire mais n'intervint toujours pas. Même s'ils se criaient dessus au moins ils se parlaient, c'était toujours mieux qu'un silence gêné.

- Non mais faut te faire soigner ma pauvre ! répondit Ron en haussant la voix. Tu te mets à crier sur moi alors que j'ai rien fais !

Toute la classe se tourna vers leur table.

- Ah parce que j'ai des hallucinations maintenant ?! Espèce de brute !

Elle se leva, pris ses affaires et se tourna vers Harry qui retenait avec grande peine son fou rire.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne pourrais pas faire équipe avec l'idiot qui te sert d'ami.

Après de nombreux éclats de rire, le professeur Slughorn réussit à récupérer le calme. Tout le monde se concentra de nouveau sur la potion Tue-Loup. Hermione fit équipe avec Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbott sans manquer de jeter un dernier regard noir à Ron.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry qui affichait un grand sourire.

- Non mais elle est vraiment folle.

- Je suis désolé, rigola Harry. C'est de ma faute.

- Comment sa ? interrogea Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai voulu te mettre un coup de pied mais je me suis trompé de destinataire…

- ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU LE DIS ?! hurla Ron.

A nouveau, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

- Calme-toi, murmura Harry. Tu veux qu'on se fasse virer de cours le premier jour. Imagine la belle beuglante qui t'attendra demain matin au petit déjeuner…

Ce dernier argument réussit à calmer Ron, mais il était toujours en colère.

- Il fallait y penser avant de vouloir mettre des coups de pied, répliqua Ron. Espèce de lâche !

- Mais n'importe quoi… Vous étiez tellement mignon que je ne voulais pas interrompre votre dispute, taquina Harry.

Le visage de Ron devint aussi rouge que le sang de salamandre qu'il versait dans son chaudron.

- Espèce d'idiot. Tu as intérêt à lui dire que c'était toi, menaça Ron.

- Oui je lui dirais, promit Harry.

Il se tourna vers son ami et esquissa un sourire.

- Mais dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas tu m'as l'air vraiment inquiet de savoir ce qu'elle peut penser de toi…

Ron évita le regard d'Harry et resta étonnamment concentré sur sa potion. Lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry continuait de le regarder avec son sourire moqueur, il parla enfin.

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas être accusé de chose que je n'ai pas fait…

- Pourtant l'année dernière sa t'arranger de laisser Lavande croire que c'était TOI qui sortait avec Cho lorsqu'elle l'a vu descendre de notre dortoir, pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille.

- Ce n'est pas pareil…

- Et pourtant c'était quelque chose dont tu as été accusé injustement.

- Oui bon… Laisse moi tu veux ! s'exaspéra Ron.

Avec un sourire vainqueur, Harry daigna enfin à se concentrer sur le cours.

…

…

Ginny s'installa en face de Drago à la table des Serpentard alors que le diner apparaissait dans les assiettes.

- Sa n'a pas l'air d'aller, observa Drago.

Elle soupira profondément avant de remplir son assiette. La journée avait été longue pour elle. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce que lui avait dit Potter, ce qui accroître sa culpabilité au sujet de Rusard. C'est vrai qu'elle était à Serpentard, mais elle ne partageait pas leurs valeurs au sujet du sang, elle ressemblait plus à sa famille de ce côté-là qui traitait tout le monde de la même manière.

Même si à la base, il s'agissait seulement d'un défi, elle aurait du se rendre compte que Drago avait des arrières pensées en lui demandant de faire sa, chose qu'elle n'avait pas relevé sur le moment.

- Sisi sa va. C'est juste que la journée a été longue, répondit Ginny.

- Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai eu un double cours de Potion ce matin, j'ai du supporter le balafré et ton frère pendant deux heures. Un vrai supplice !

Ginny ne répondit pas.

- T'es sûre que sa va Ginny ? demanda Drago suspicieux.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- D'habitude tu ne manques jamais une occasion d'insulter ton frère et Potter…

- Oui c'est vrai, ça doit être la fatigue.

Elle se força à sourire.

- Alors qu'ont-ils encore fait ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'adopter son ton habituel.

Drago perdit son air suspicieux. Il prit un air hautain et arrogant, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Potter.

- Ton frère s'est disputé avec cette Sang-de-bourbe de Granger, raconta Malefoy. Ils se sont donné en spectacle devant tout le monde.

- Je ne savais pas que Ron fréquentais Granger…

- Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche ?! siffla Malefoy.

Le ton qu'il avait employait énerva Ginny.

- Bon Drago tu me soule ! Lorsque tu cesseras de me parler comme-ci j'étais une débile profonde tu me feras signe. D'ici là, bonne soirée.

Elle se leva de table sans avoir touché à son assiette laissant Drago bouche bée. Elle quitta la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière. Pansy qui avait assisté à l'échange se tourna vers Drago.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Mais rien ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, mais elle est très bizarre, répondit-il.

Pansy haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son assiette tandis que Drago était en pleine réflexion sur le comportement de son amie.

…

…

Harry montait les escaliers en compagnie de Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

- Tu viens avec nous à la Salle Commune Harry ? demanda Neville.

Il hésita puis répondit :

- C'est assez tentant mais je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

- Laisse tomber Neville, déclara Ron d'une voix moqueuse. Monsieur a ses propres appartements maintenant, les préfets-en-chef ne se mélangent pas aux peuples.

- Et oui Ron, répondit Harry. Sa me permet de tenir compagnie à Granger par la même occasion…

Ron lui fit une grimace qui le fit rire.

- On dirait que j'ai touché le point sensible…

Les trois autres les observaient sans comprendre.

- On a surement dû louper quelque chose, dit Seamus.

- Il fallait être là en cours de Potion ce matin les gars, expliqua Harry en évitant un coup de Ron.

- Enfoiré, s'exclama ce dernier.

- Expliquez nous, s'exclama Neville.

- Bon c'est là que nos chemins se séparent, déclara Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient au deuxième étage.

Il fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires à Ron dont le regard aurait pu le tuer sur place et tourna ses talons en direction de sa salle commune.

Il arriva de bonne humeur en repensant à la tête que son ami faisait, il était sûr maintenant que Ron n'était pas si indifférent à Hermione que sa. Il entra dans la salle Commune et vit Hermione allongé sur un canapé entrain de lire un livre.

- Hermione, c'est le premier jour de cours ! dit Harry. Détend toi un peu.

- Me détendre ? répondit Hermione sur un ton cinglant. Je te signale Harry que cette année est l'année des ASPICs !

- J'avais oublié à qui j'avais à faire…

Elle lui jeta un regard qui en disait long mais Harry se contenta de lui sourire.

- D'ailleurs Hermione, il faudrait que je te parle.

- Je t'écoute…

- C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure en Potion, commença Harry.

- Ah oui je suis désolé… Je sais que j'ai du donner l'impression d'être folle mais ton copain Weasley m'avait donné un coup sous la table, et ce qui m'a énervé c'est qu'il a nié !

- Oui heu… Il s'avère en réalité que ce n'était pas Ron, lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire soucieux. C'était moi.

Elle se redressa brusquement.

- Quoi ?!

- Je t'assure je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, s'empressa de dire Harry en voyant la colère déformer le visage d'Hermione. C'est Ron que je visais… Et tu sais comment sont les tables des cachots, j'avais une chance sur deux de viser la bonne personne.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit sur le moment ? questionna-t-elle. Tu m'as laissé me ridiculisé devant R... devant toute la classe !

- Il ne t'en veut pas, informa Harry.

- Qui sa ?

- Ron ! Je lui ai expliqué et il ne t'en veut pas…

- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il peut penser, répliqua Hermione.

Mais elle se radoucit et s'assit. Ils parlèrent ensuite de leur premier jour de cours.

Après avoir passé une heure à discuter, Harry se dirigea dans sa chambre, laissant Hermione se replonger dans son livre. Alors qu'il sortait de la douche, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et ouvrit la porte sur une Hermione qui semblait mal à l'aise…

- Heu Harry, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir.

Il se tourna et vit Ginny se tenir derrière Hermione.

….

….

….

….

….

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus… Sa n'avance pas des masses, mais l'intrigue va s'installer peu à peu. Les histoires d'amours sont certes en premier plan ici, mais je vous rassure, il y a une histoire derrière.

Laissez-moi une review, que se soit pour poser une question, émettre des hypothèses sur la suite des événements ou encore me laisser une critique.

J'aimerais vraiment savoir comment est perçu ma fiction, alors s'il vous plait, faites un petit effort.

Merci d'avance et bonne journée à vous !


	4. Chapitre 3 Même les Serpentards ont du

Bonjour à tous,

Alors voici le 3ème chapitre. L'intrigue s'y installe peu à peu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

En attendant je tiens à remercier **Dust Shade** pour être la première à avoir ajouté ma fic dans ses favoris.

Je tiens aussi à remercier **MissLJ71**, pour sa review, qui est aussi la première de la fic.

J'espère que beaucoup d'autres s'en suivront.

Pour l'instant, je vous dis juste : bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Même les Serpentards ont du courage.**

- Weasley ?

Il l'a regarda incrédule.

- Oui c'est moi, s'exaspéra Ginny.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry brutalement.

Hermione lui jeta un regard outré mais Ginny, elle, ne se démonta pas.

- Je pourrais te parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Hermione et ajouta :

- Seul à seul…

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Je vais dans ma chambre. A demain Harry, dit la préfète-en-chef en tournant les talons

- A demain Hermione…

Il se tourna vers Ginny et remarqua qu'elle était soucieuse. Il s'effaça de l'embrasure de la porte pour la laisser rentrer. Elle s'assit sur son lit sans la moindre gêne.

- Très confortable.

Harry ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et continua de la fixer. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle prenait tout son temps pour s'exprimer, il s'impatienta.

- Que me vaut le grand, mais que dis-je, l'immense plaisir de ta visite ? demanda-t-il.

Elle reluqua le jeune homme de haut en bas, dessinant avec ses yeux les contours de sa fine musculature.

- Ce n'est pas que la vue de ton torse me gêne mais pourrais-tu mettre un t-shirt s'il te plait ?

Elle se maudit intérieurement de sa requête. Si elle pouvait, il resterait dans cette tenue pour toujours.

Harry lui lança un énième regard noir et attrapa un débardeur dans sa commode.

- T'es incroyable, lança-t-il.

- Merci !

- Ce n'était pas un compliment ! s'énerva Harry devant l'insolence de la rousse. Tu viens m'importuner le soir, tu manque de respect à mon amie, tu prends tes aises dans ma chambre et en plus tu me donnes des ordres…

- J'ai dis « s'il te plait » ! s'indigna Ginny.

- Bref ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-il.

Ginny perdit son petit air insolent.

- Je voulais te prévenir que je suis allée voir Dumbledore pour me dénoncer…

…

…

_Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Ginny, qui venait de quitter brutalement Drago Malefoy à la table des Serpentards, déambulait dans la Salle Commune, en attendant qu'il revienne lui aussi. Il ne tarda pas et entra comme une furie._

_- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive Weasley ?! demanda-t-il. Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis ce matin…_

_- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de vandaliser le bureau de Rusard pour le défi de début d'année ? _

_- Parce que justement c'était un défi… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne te feras pas attraper !_

_- Dis-moi la vérité. Tu l'avais en tête avant même qu'on arrive à Poudlard…_

_- Mais qu'est ce que sa peut faire ? s'exaspéra le blond. Un défi reste un défi et tu l'as réussi avec brio !_

_- Je veux savoir pourquoi. Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tu me diras la vérité…_

_- Mais tu es mon amie Ginny, ma meilleur amie même, souffla Drago. Je pensais te l'avoir prouvé plusieurs fois._

_- Alors dis-moi la vérité…_

_Drago s'assit sur une chaise._

_- Tu me promets de ne pas m'en vouloir ?_

_Ginny s'assit à son tour, en face du jeune homme._

_- Je ne te garantie rien…_

_Il semblait hésité, mais finit par parler :_

_- C'est mon père qui m'a dit de le faire, avoua Malefoy. Il voulait que j'arrête de te fréquenter à cause de ce qu'il se prépare… Tu comprends, avec la famille que tu as._

_Il lui jeta un regard d'excuse. Et il s'empressa de continuer :_

_- Mais je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait te faire confiance, que je n'hésiterai pas à te confier ma propre vie. Alors il a voulu te tester pour voir si tu étais quelqu'un de confiance et ce test lui est venu en tête. Il s'est dit que si tu partageais les valeurs de tes parents traitres à leur sang, tu n'oserais jamais le faire. _

_Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _

_- Tu veux dire que…_

_- Oui Ginny, ils reviennent... Et il va falloir que tu choisisses une bonne fois pour toute ton camp. _

_- Mais pourquoi ?demanda-t-elle incrédule. Enfin je veux dire, que veulent-ils ?_

_Malefoy soupira. Il savait qu'il en avait déjà trop dit et que si son père l'apprenait, il serait en colère, mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher plus longtemps, après tout c'était Ginny Weasley._

_- Potter, murmura-t-il. Ils veulent Potter…_

_Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la gargouille pour sortir._

_- Où vas-tu, demanda Drago en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise._

_Ginny se tourna vers lui et lui annonça :_

_- Je vais me dénoncer…_

…

…

Harry la regarda bouche-bé.

- Tu t'es dénoncée ?

- Oui…

- Toi ? Ginny Weasley, tu t'es dénoncée ? répéta-t-il.

- Cesse de faire le surpris.

- Mais je le suis !

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son lit. Il était vraiment étonné de voir Ginny Weasley assumer ses actes. Pour une fois, il l'a vit différemment de la personne qu'il côtoyait depuis 6 ans, de la personne égoïste et arrogante avec qui il avait à faire habituellement.

- Alors quelle sera ta sanction ?

- Je suis en retenu tout les samedis matins jusqu'à Noël et ils ont prévenu mes parents… Sa aurait pu être pire.

Elle sourit. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait sourire véritablement. Un vrai sourire, pas ses sourires habituels qui était moqueur ou séducteur. Un sourire qui l'a rendait magnifique aux yeux du Survivant.

Il le lui rendit mais une multitude de questions lui venait à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai vu ce matin et tu n'avais pas l'intention de te dénoncer. Tu étais même prête à me tuer pour évincer un témoin. Et finalement, tu l'as fais. Alors oui, je te demande pourquoi.

Elle baissa la tête.

- C'est à cause de ce que tu m'as dis ce matin…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air timide.

- Tu sais Harry, je n'ai rien contre les Cracmols… Sur le moment, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit.

Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Il réalisa qu'il pourrait facilement s'y faire.

Dans un élan de spontanéité, il s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Elle fermât ses yeux et répondit à son baiser. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent.

- Pourquoi tu as fais sa ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que j'en avais envie…

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa à son tour.

Rapidement leur baiser se transforma en une étreinte fougueuse. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry et le rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

Harry glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny et l'embrassa avec un peu plus de fougues, laissant ses inhibitions disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait son désir s'accroître. La jeune rousse le bouscula en arrière sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Harry l'attira de nouveau vers elle, il glissa à son tour ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il la bascula sur le côté et se mit au dessus d'elle. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Non attend, murmura Harry entre deux baisers langoureux.

Ginny ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il lui disait et continua de l'embrassait. Avec grande peine, Harry se dégagea et se leva du lit.

- Arrêtes, je ne peux pas faire sa, déclara-t-il.

Elle se redressa et le regarda. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Pourtant ton corps dit tout le contraire en cet instant, gloussa-t-elle.

Il la regarda mal à l'aise.

- T'es la petite sœur à mon meilleur ami, tu es à Serpentard et surtout tu es TOI ! expliqua Harry.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas un compliment…

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Ecoute Potter…

- Ah tiens c'est redevenu Potter maintenant, se moqua ce dernier.

Elle resta imperturbable et continua de s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

- Harry… J'en ai envi et tu en as envie…

- Oui… mais c'est mal, souffla Harry qui perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de lui-même au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait.

- Comment une chose qui fait autant de bien peut être mal ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle vit qu'il ne répondit pas, elle rajouta :

- Crois-le ou non, je tiens à toi.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avec un peu plus de ferveur que la première fois. Elle l'attira vers le lit et s'allongea sur lui.

- On risque de le regretter, murmura Harry.

- Attendons de voir sa demain…

…

…

_- QUOI ?! s'écria Drago._

_Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas été très explicite. Elle fit demi-tours et revint vers son ami._

_- Hier soir, sais-tu comment j'ai fais pour m'en sortir ? _

_- Heu non. Tu n'as pas voulu me dire…_

_- C'est Potter qui m'a sorti de là. _

_- QUOI ?! répéta Drago encore plus fort._

_La colère bouillonnait en lui. Il se sentit trahi. Ginny s'approcha vers lui doucement, par peur qu'il ne s'énerve._

_- Oui, il m'a sauvé la peau, expliqua Ginny. Et ce matin il a su ce que je fabriquais dans les couloirs hier soir. Il me l'a dit mais il m'a promit qu'il ne dirait rien et que sa se jouait entre moi et ma conscience. _

_- Qu'il est adorable notre Potter ! grogna Malefoy._

_- Tu ne comprends donc pas Drago ? _

_Elle lui adressa un sourire victorieux, ce qui perturba encore plus le jeune homme._

_- Si je me rends, je remontrais dans son estime…_

_Il la regarda et sourit à son tour._

_- Tu veux dire que…_

_- Oui Drago, affirma Ginny sachant qu'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Je vais rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de notre chère ami Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse entièrement confiance…Et là, les Mangemorts n'auront plus qu'à le cueillir._


	5. Chapitre 4 Les apparences peuvent être

**Chapitre 4 : ****Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.**

Harry émergea peu à peu de son sommeil. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui semblaient un peu brumeux. Pendant une seconde il espéra que ce n'était qu'un rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit.

Ginny Weasley était allongée à côté de lui. Elle avait la tête posé sur le ventre d'Harry et dormait paisiblement, les draps remontant jusqu'à sa taille découvrant son dos nu.

Il la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Machinalement, il glissa sa main sur la peau de la rousse et caressa son dos. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, à regarder Ginny en se remémorant la nuit dernière. Au bout d'un certain temps, on frappa avec force à la porte.

- HARRY ! Ouvre-moi, c'est Ron !

La panique s'empara de lui. Il se leva brusquement sans faire attention à la fille qui dormait à côté de lui. Cette dernière ne fut pas dérangée et se contenta de se tourner pour continuer à dormir.

- Non, non, non, chuchota Harry en enfilant rapidement un pantalon. Ginny, réveille-toi !

Elle poussa un gémissement. Le brun se précipita vers elle et la secoua.

- Réveille-toi Ginny, Ron est là ! s'exaspéra-t-il.

Elle le lorgna d'un regard à moitié endormi.

- Tu sais que t'es beau quand tu panique ?

- HARRY ! s'impatienta Ron. Qu'est ce que tu fous vieux ? Ouvre !

Harry se tourna vers la porte et cria un « J'arrive »

- Écoute Ginny, il faut absolument que tu te lèves.

- Bon d'accord…

Elle se leva, s'enroula dans les draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Et tiens mets ça ! cria Harry en lui jetant la cape d'invisibilité.

Dès qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, il ouvrit à Ron.

- Salut ! cria-t-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

- Il était temps ! s'exclama le roux en entrant dans la chambre. On va être en retard en cours.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air suspicieux, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le lit. Il s'approcha et attrapa le soutien-gorge de Ginny.

- C'est quoi ça ? s'exclama Ron.

Harry lui retira brusquement des mains.

- C'est rien !

- Tu ne perds pas de temps dis-donc ! rigola son ami.

- Ron tais-toi !

- Non sérieusement, c'est qui ? Katie ? Parvati ? Ou peut être que c'est encore Cho ?

Harry perdit patience et poussa Ron vers la sortie.

- Aller dit moi ! insista le roux.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? s'écria le brun.

- Bien sûr !

Ils étaient arrivés sur le seuil de la porte. Ron tourna son visage marqué par la curiosité vers Harry. Ce dernier était au bord de l'explosion.

- C'est Hermione !

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça tandis qu'Harry éclata de rire.

- Je plaisante ! Je te retrouve devant la salle de Métamorphose, informa le brun en claquant la porte sur un Ron déconfit.

Il soupira un bon coup.

- Cho CHANG ? s'écria Ginny en retirant la cape.

- Chut ! Moins fort, il doit encore être dans la salle Commune…

- Non mais ne me dis pas que je me suis tapé les restes de Cho Chang ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Hey !

Ginny revint s'asseoir sur le lit, les draps remontés contre sa poitrine. Harry remarqua qu'elle n'était pas du tout gêné par sa tenue.

- Non mais sérieusement, elle est aussi creuse qu'une huître ! Et encore, ceci est une insulte pour les huîtres.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Elle est gentille, dit-il. Et très jolie.

- Il t'en faut peu, répliqua la Serpentarde en adoptant un air dédaigneux.

- Dit par la fille qui est passée sur la moitié des garçons de l'école, répondit Harry. L'autre moitié ayant moins de quatorze ans bien sûr.

- Ça ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça hier soir, répliqua une Ginny énervée.

Il rougit et fit mine de fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour prendre une robe de sorcier propre tandis que la rousse continuait de fulminer contre une certaine élève de Serdaigle. Après quelques secondes, il se tourna vers elle avec un air exaspéré.

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt t'habiller ? lui lança-t-il. On va être en retard…

- Je peux prendre ma douche ici ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de retourner dans ma Salle Commune.

- Fais comme chez toi, répondit Harry en s'habillant. Je vais rejoindre Ron avant qu'il ne revienne sur ses pas.

- Moi qui pensais qu'on l'aurait prise ensemble, dit Ginny en se levant.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire charmeur qui faisait beaucoup d'effet au jeune brun. Il rougit de nouveau et tourna la tête.

- Écoute Ginny, hier soir c'était...

- Génial, c'est vrai.

- ...une erreur. On aurait jamais dû faire sa, déclara Harry.

Il sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Il savait qu'il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il était entrain de dire. Elle le regarda et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et fondit littéralement devant le sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ferme derrière toi s'il te plait.

Harry claqua la porte en s'en allant. Ginny regarda l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter et soupira.

- _Ça_ risque d'être plus difficile que je le pensais…

Elle se leva à son tours et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais une chose retint son attention ; elle remarqua qu'Harry avait mal refermé son tiroir et sa curiosité la poussa à y jeter un coup d'œil. Après quelques minutes de fouille, la jeune fille fut obligée de constater qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, cependant elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et se dirigea vers la table de chevet, toujours vêtue d'un simple drap. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle se doutait que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.

Elle y trouva le vieux bout de parchemin qu'Harry avait le soir où il l'avait sauvé des griffes de Rusard. Sentant l'excitation monter en elle, Ginny l'ouvrit rapidement mais fut déçue de constater qu'il était vierge.

- Bizarre, commenta-t-elle tout haut.

Elle le remit à sa place et regarda dans les autres tiroirs où elle trouva plusieurs lettres. La plupart étaient de Ron. Elle les lut rapidement et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant un peu de son frère à travers ces courriers. Il parlait à Harry comme il avait l'habitude de lui parler à elle, avant. Avant qu'elle ne rentre à Poudlard, avant qu'elle n'aille à Serpentard, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à sa famille. Elle soupira en les remettant à leur place et en ouvrit d'autres.

…

…

- Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Désolé…

Il se releva péniblement. Il venait de recevoir un cognard dans l'abdomen qui l'avait fait tomber de son balai. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était qu'à deux mètres du sol et la balle n'était pas à pleine vitesse. Ron s'était précipité vers lui alors que toute l'équipe le regardait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le gardien. C'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on s'entraîne mais tu es ailleurs depuis le début de la séance.

- Désolé, répéta Harry. Allez-y on recommence. Demelza, Katie et Dean, faîtes des tirs au but chacun votre tour avec Ron. Vous, Ritchie et Jimmy, renvoyez vous le Cognard, n'en prenez qu'un.

Son ami s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec inquiétude.

- On ferait peut-être mieux d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui...

- Ça va Ron! répondit Harry.

- Non ça ne va pas. Regarde-toi, on dirait un Inferi.

Harry avait attendu impatiemment tout l'été pour remonter sur son _Éclair de feu. _Mais aujourd'hui ses pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers une seule personne : Ginny Weasley.

- Bon d'accord. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, cria-t-il à l'encontre des autres.

Il alla prendre une douche et revint au château en compagnie de Ron.

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui? demanda ce dernier.

- Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Ron cessa de s'inquiéter et sourit pour la première fois depuis que l'entrainement était terminé.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. La mystérieuse inconnue de cette nuit.

- Ron, s'il te plait ferme-là!

- D'habitude, tu me racontes toujours tout, s'indigna ce dernier. Pourquoi là tu ne me dis rien?

- Parce que, pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit tout simplement Harry.

Ron lui jeta un regard et s'avoua vaincu.

- Tu dois vraiment être mordu alors...

Ces mots s'ancrèrent à Harry plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et croisèrent la bande des Serpentards.

- Salut le balafré, lança un jeune blond.

- La ferme Malefoy! S'exclama Harry.

Il s'éloigna à grand pas sentant le regard de Ginny posé sur lui.

- C'est ça espèce de lâche, sauve toi! Lui cria Malefoy alors qu'ils avaient déjà monté les escaliers.

Il se tourna vers Ginny et lui demanda:

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé hier soir?

Elle jeta un regard à Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy. Drago comprit et leur ordonna d'aller leur garder des places à la table des Serpentards.

- Mon plan a fonctionné exactement comme je le voulais, expliqua Ginny. Après m'être dénoncée à Dumbledore, je suis partie voir Potter. Je lui ai expliqué que je regrettais ce que j'avais fait, que ce n'étaiy pas vraiment moi, bref tu vois... Et il m'a cru, tout simplement.

- Que t'a-t-il dit? Demanda avidement Drago.

- Tu connais Potter, il m'a sorti tout un discours sur l'honnêteté et le courage. Ensuite...

Elle hésita avant de continuer.

- …on a passé la nuit _à discuter_. Et j'ai fini par m'endormir...

Elle savait comment son ami allait réagir s'il savait qu'elle avait couché avec son pire ennemi. Elle omit volontairement de ne pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

- Tu as passé la nuit dans la chambre de POTTER?!

- Oh arrête Drago! Ce n'est pas comme-ci je lui avais fait l'amour!

Elle sentit encore une fois la chaleur monter en elle. Heureusement que je suis une bonne menteuse, se dit-elle.

- Mais c'était nécessaire, continua Ginny sous le regard noir de Drago. Ce matin, il a eu assez confiance pour me laisser seule dans sa chambre. Et j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant.

Un sourire de triomphe se dessina sur le visage de la jolie rousse.

- Comme ton père s'en douté, il est bien en contact avec Sirius Black. Ils ont développé une relation parrain-filleul et ils tiennent vraiment l'un à l'autre.

- Mais ça, on le savait, s'impatienta Drago.

- Oui, répondit Ginny. Ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est que Black est à la recherche de Pettigrow.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'exclama le blond.

Ginny haussa les épaules et lui tendit la lettre qu'Harry avait reçu de son parrain à son anniversaire.

- Et il a l'intention de revenir en Angleterre...

Drago parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux, puis les leva vers Ginny, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

Il sera vraiment heureux de l'accueillir. _Comme il se doit._

…

…

Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Bon c'est vrai qu'il est assez court, mais promis je me rattrape pour le prochain!

Je tiens à remercier, Dust Shade, ma beta-reader, pour le merveilleux travail de correction qu'elle a fait.

Bonne soirée à vous & n'oubliez pas: REVIEWER! ^^


	6. Chapitre 5 Fréquenter des bars miteux

**Chapitre 5 : Fréquenter des bars miteux a ses avantages**

- Harry, fais attention, tu mets de la boue partout !

- Désolé Hermione, répondit le jeune brun d'un ton las.

Il venait d'arriver dans la salle Commune des Préfets après l'entrainement de Quidditch. Il donna un coup de baguette en direction de ses chaussures et la boue disparut.

- Tu as mauvaise mine, constata Hermione en observant son ami.

- On croirait entendre Ron ! grogna Harry en se laissant tomber dans le premier fauteuil qu'il croisa.

Elle rougit. Mais face à la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme, elle préféra ne pas répliquer. Elle se replongea dans son livre, mais sa curiosité naturelle la poussa à se tourner de nouveau vers Harry.

- Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il la regarda. Hermione Granger était une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. En six ans d'études, il ne lui avait pratiquement jamais adressé la parole, mais depuis quelques jours, il réalisait qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il pensait être. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais elle lui inspirait une confiance que personne, à part Ron, n'avait.

« Je deviens ami avec Hermione Granger et je couche avec Ginny Weasley. A cette allure là, demain, je risque de danser un slow avec Parkinson », pensa le garçon.

- Parler de quoi ?

- De ce qui t'occupe l'esprit, répondit la Serdaigle.

Il se renfrogna. Ne voulant pas qu'elle voie qu'il hésitait, il se leva vers la table et se servit un verre d'eau.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, ajouta la préfète-en-chef en haussant les épaules. Je pense juste que ça pourrait t'aider d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Ron Weasley.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur qui la fit se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Les cloisons de ta chambre sont assez fines.

Harry avala de travers.

- Je…Qu'est-ce que ?...Quoi ? dit-il entre deux hoquets.

- Ginny Weasley, répondit simplement Hermione.

Harry sentit la chaleur lui bruler les joues. Il détourna le regard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Comme tu veux, ajouta Hermione avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle n'insistait pas. Il réalisa que cette fille était vraiment particulière. Qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien aux autres filles qu'il côtoyait et qui n'aimait qu'une chose : colporter des ragots. Avec Hermione, il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait simplement l'aider.

- Bon d'accord, concéda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

- Pardon ? répondit la jeune fille avec un air faussement surpris.

- Je sais que tu sais…

- Que je sais quoi ?

- Hermione, cesse de faire l'enfant, s'exaspéra Harry.

Elle eut un petit rire. Elle ferma son livre et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui s'était laissé tomber sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, continua Harry. C'est Ginny Weasley, tu comprends!

- Et alors? répliqua Hermione. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux préjugés.

- Avec elle, c'est loin d'être des préjugés ! Elle est arrogante, égocentrique, imbue d'elle-même ! s'emporta Harry. Et c'est une emmerdeuse !

- Mais elle te plait…

- NON !

- Harry…

- Oui, avoua ce dernier.

Il sentit comme une pierre tomber dans son estomac. Le fait d'avouer à haute voix qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la Serpentarde ne l'avait pas soulagé. Loin de là, il se sentait encore plus mal.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle ne peut pas me plaire !

- On dirait bien que si. Et tu as l'air drôlement accro…

- C'est simplement à cause de cette nuit, répondit Harry plus à lui-même qu'à Hermione. Ça va me passer.

Il se leva brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter son amie.

- Je vais aller me doucher avant de descendre pour le dîner.

Il partit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Hermione soupira.

-Je ne pense pas que ça te passera, Harry, dit-elle à mi-voix.

…

…

Ginny Weasley et Draco Malefoy étaient assis à leur table habituelle dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Ils faisaient croire qu'ils étaient absorbés par leurs devoirs, mais la seule chose qui les préoccupait était Harry Potter.

- Il veut donc Potter et Black ? questionna la rousse

- Oui…

- Je pensais que seul Harry l'intéressait.

- Harry ? grogna son ami d'un air dédaigneux. Depuis quand l'appelle-tu Harry ?

Ginny sentit ses entrailles se serrer.

- Potter, c'est vraiment moche ! se justifia-t-elle. On dirait un nom d'asticot…

- Raison de plus pour l'appeler comme ça, répliqua Malefoy.

- Oui bon bref… Pettigrow veut donc les deux.

- Voilà.

Elle se balança sur sa chaise tandis que le blond jetait des regards furtifs dans la pièce pour être sûr que personne ne les écoutait.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit la jeune fille après quelques secondes de réflexion. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut Black ?

Drago souffla d'exaspération.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit-il. On ne discute pas les ordres… Le principal c'est qu'il réussisse.

- Tu n'en sais pas plus, se moqua Ginny. Moi qui pensais que les Malefoy avaient une place privilégié dans le cercle des Mangemorts…

- CHUT ! Moins fort ! s'indigna-t-il.

Il s'agita sur sa chaise et semblait énervé par la remarque de la jeune rousse.

- Je sais tout ce que j'ai à savoir et pour l'instant cela me suffit. Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu, nous sommes envahis par ces Sangs-de-Bourbes ! Il suffit de regarder cette école !

Il se calma et après un bref instant rajouta :

- Je suis d'accord avec mon père lorsqu'il dit que seul Monsieur Pettigrow peut nous débarrasser de Dumbledore, Potter et sa racaille. Il est le seul qui puisse finir le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Il leva les yeux vers Ginny et lui sourit.

- D'ailleurs ils ont été impressionné de voir ce que tu as pu tirer comme informations à l'autre idiot, informa-t-il. Ils sont tous d'accord pour dire que tu seras celle qui nous l'amènera.

- Il a une confiance aveugle en ma famille, expliqua la Serpentarde. Tu verrais comment il me parlait d'eux ! Il pense que je suis comme eux…

- Quel idiot ! rigola Malefoy en se levant. Il tombera vraiment de haut lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité.

Ginny ne répondit pas.

- J'ai faim, lui dit Drago. On descend manger ?

- Vas-y, je te rejoins…

…

…

- Suçacide !

La gargouille se déplaça, laissant accès au passage menant au bureau du directeur. Harry monta les escaliers rapidement et entra essoufflé.

- Bonjour Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et regardait le jeune homme d'un air amusé.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Il est vrai que dans mon message je te demandais de venir rapidement, mais en aucun cas je t'ai demandé d'y laisser tes poumons, rit Dumbledore.

- Je pensais que c'était important, répondit son élève en rougissant.

- Et tu as bien pensé…

Le vieil homme se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de son bureau. Il prit un bout de parchemin, écrivit brièvement dessus et l'envoya à Fumseck. Après quelques minutes, il se tourna enfin vers le jeune sorcier.

- Comment s'est passé tes deux premiers jours ? questionna le directeur.

- Bien, répondit brièvement Harry.

Il lança un regard interrogateur au professeur.

- Tu dois te douter que si je t'ai arraché à ton délicieux dîner, ce n'est pas pour discuter de tes cours…

Il se rassit à nouveau sur son fauteuil.

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Sirius, continua Dumbledore. Il est en route pour l'Angleterre.

Harry assimila l'information et regarda le directeur bouche bée.

- Il risque de se faire capturer, ici !

- Oui. Mais je suis d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'il soit temps d'arrêter de fuir, expliqua le vieil homme.

- Comment ça ? demanda le Gyffondor qui ne comprenait pas.

- Je crois que le temps est venu pour Sirius de prouver son innocence, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

- Je pensais que Pettigrow était introuvable.

Le directeur de Poudlard lui adressa un autre regard sous ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ce même regard qui donnait à Harry l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

- J'ai des raisons de croire que Peter Pettigrow n'a pas passé ces trois dernières années à fuir.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna le brun.

- Te rappelles-tu des hypothèses que l'on avait lorsqu'il s'est enfuit ?

Harry l'observa et commença à comprendre.

- Oui. Vous pensiez qu'il allait rejoindre les autres Mangemorts…

- Exact.

- Et donc, votre hypothèse était juste…

- Oui, affirma Dumbledore. Il s'est avéré que Pettigrow a réussit à réunir tout les anciens partisans de Voldemort et qu'il a même pris, en quelque sorte, la place de « chef ».

Harry assimila les informations.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a repris les « affaires » de Voldemort, demanda-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas plus dangereux pour Sirius ?

- Justement Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne prenne intégralement le pouvoir sur les Mangemorts…

Harry regarda le directeur se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

- Que doit-on faire alors Professeur ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour l'instant, répondit Dumbledore en lui indiquant la porte. Tu devrais aller te coucher…

Il se leva à son tours et commença à s'en aller. Il revint sur ses pas et demanda au directeur :

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

- Il faut croire que fréquenter des bars miteux a ses avantages, répondit le directeur avec un clin d'oeil avant de congédier Harry.

…

…

Harry descendit les escaliers en se demandant si la dernière phrase du professeur Dumbledore était à prendre au sérieux.

Il fit l'inventaire des informations qu'il venait d'avoir. Il pensa à son parrain qui était en plus danger que jamais.

Depuis que Sirius était rentré dans sa vie, Harry ressentait la sensation d'être protégé. Il aimait se dire que quelqu'un, en dehors de Poudlard, était là pour veiller sur lui, comme le ferait un parent. Et même si, il ne le voyait que très rarement, son parrain avait pris une place importante dans sa vie et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Peter Pettigrow lui faire du mal, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant avec ses parents.

En voyant le château désert, Harry réalisa qu'il était tard. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait passé plus d'une heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il traversa le couloir du premier étage, passa devant la peinture menant à la cuisine. Il arriva devant le bureau de Rusard et accéléra le pas avant de se faire attraper par le vieux concierge. Mais lorsqu'il atteint le milieu du couloir, il sentit une main le tirer.

Il se retrouva derrière une tapisserie qui lui était très familière.

- Salut Potter, lança Ginny un sourire aux lèvres.

Un parfum de fleur enivra les narines du jeune homme. Depuis la nuit dernière, il cherchait par tous les moyens à l'éviter et voilà qu'elle arrivait à le coincer dans un lieu où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre le sien.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? lança-t-il brutalement.

- Te voir, répondit simplement la rousse. Tu me manquais…

Elle posa une main sur le torse du jeune homme et le poussa contre le mur. Harry commençait à perdre ses moyens. Il se contentait de l'observait, ne rêvant que d'une chose : prendre possession de ses lèvres.

- A quoi tu joues ? finit-il par demander.

Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux émeraude et s'approcha de plus en plus du jeune homme.

- Pour une fois, Potter, je ne joue à rien du tout.

Elle glissa son autre main dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser et resserra son étreinte sur la fille qui avait le don de le rendre fou. Après quelques secondes, il se ressaisit et la repoussa. Ginny rouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Il faut que t'arrêtes ça, lui dit-il.

- Et pourquoi ? On est bien là, non ? répondit la Serpentard.

- Toi et moi, on n'est pas du même monde. Nous n'avons rien à faire ensembles.

Ginny recula pour s'appuyer sur le mur face à Harry.

- Pourtant, je suis sûre que tu ressens la même chose que moi, tu ressens qu'on est attiré l'un vers l'autre.

Elle marqua une pause puis continua:

- J'ai beau essayer de te sortir de mon esprit, je n'y arrive pas...

Harry l'a regarda intensément... Il leva sa main et caressa la joue de Ginny d'un geste tendre. A son contact, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cette sensation.

- Je ne sais pas où sa va nous mener, déclara Harry après quelques secondes. Mais je veux voir.

Ginny lui sourit et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci ils n'échangèrent pas un baiser rempli de fougue et de désir, mais un baiser plein de tendresse.

…

…

…

…

Et voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu. J'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose de plus long que le chapitre précédent…

Bon alors maintenant à votre tour de jouer ! Je veux plein d'avis dessus! Et plus j'en ai, plus vite la prochaine partie sera mise ^^.

Le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture, donc l'aurez surement demain ou après-demain.

Sinon je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est très gentil à vous ! Je suis contente que la fic vous plaise.

Je tiens à remercier aussi, ma beta-reader, **Dust Shade, ** pour le merveilleux travail qu'elle fait !

Bonne journée à vous !

HPGWforever


	7. Chapitre 6 Caresse, Chuchotement & Jalou

**Chapitre 6 : Caresse, Chuchotement & Jalousie.**

La mi-septembre approchait, amenant avec elle un temps moins clément. Pour les élèves de Poudlard, cette période signifiait le début de la coupe de Quidditch entre les quatres maisons et cette année, la compétition commençait avec le traditionnel match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard.

L'excitation était au rendez-vous : les pronostics allaient bon train, les mises clandestines étaient très élevées et pratiquement tous les élèves de l'école ne parlaient plus que de ça, augmentant ainsi le stress des deux équipes.

Cependant, un membre de celle de Gryffondor, avait d'autres préoccupations. Le capitaine des rouges et or se faisaient de plus en plus discret depuis quelques temps. Ceux qui ne le côtoyaient pas, pensaient qu'il préparait une tactique de jeu imparable, comme tous les ans, et ceux qui le connaissaient un peu mieux, mettaient son comportement étrange sur le compte du trac. Mais personne ne savaient réellement pourquoi Harry Potter agissait si bizarrement depuis maintenant quelques jours. Personne, sauf peut-être une jeune élève de Serpentard.

- Harry…

Le jeune homme sourit en entendant son prénom. Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva plongeait dans des prunelles marrons pleines de malice : Ginny Weasley était allongée à côté de lui dans son lit et l'observait.

- Je pense que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce que tu m'appelle par mon prénom, déclara Harry à la Serpentard.

Ginny esquissa un sourire et caressa son torse.

- Moi, j'aime quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom, avoua-t-elle.

- Ça c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas être une Weasley, taquina Harry.

- N'importe quoi !

Elle se recula et fit une mine boudeuse. Le jeune brun s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le cou.

- Je te taquine…Ginny.

En entendant son prénom, elle s'avoua vaincu et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Après quelques minutes d'étreinte, Harry se dégagea doucement.

- Il faut vraiment que tu partes maintenant, dit-il. Ron ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher.

- Ça va bientôt faire une semaine qu'on se voit tout les soirs en douce et il n'a aucun soupçon ? demanda Ginny. C'est vraiment un imbécile.

- Hey ce n'est pas un imbécile ! s'indigna Harry.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, enfila un pantalon et continua :

- Il a des soupçons, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il faut qu'on fasse plus attention.

Ginny s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le cou.

- Quels soupçons ?

- Il sait qu'il y a une fille, expliqua Harry. Mais il croit toujours que c'est Cho.

Elle émit un reniflement dédaigneux, ce qui amusa le jeune brun.

- Ne sois pas jalouse. Je préfère le laisser croire que je couche avec Cho Chang plutôt que sa petite sœur…

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau

- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Potter, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Harry sortit de sa transe et se tourna vers elle.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il.

- Te taper la sœur de ton meilleur ami et lui mentir ouvertement, répondit Ginny sur un ton dégagé. Tu es sûr que ta place n'est pas à Serpentard ?

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ginny.

- Comment oses-tu ? dit-il en colère.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- On dirait que j'ai touché le point sensible… Je plaisantais !

- Tu crois que je ne me sens pas coupable vis-à-vis de Ron ? s'emporta Harry. A chaque fois que je suis avec lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je suis le pire ami qu'il puisse exister au monde. Mais…

Il hésita à continuer.

- Mais quoi ? demanda la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Rien… Oublie, répondit simplement Harry en se détournant d'elle. Je vais prendre ma douche donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher de partir.

Ginny sentit la colère monter en elle. Il pouvait être tendre et l'instant d'après exécrable.

- T'es vraiment un idiot Potter, tu le sais ça ? s'emporta-t-elle en se levant du lit.

Harry se tourna vers elle avec une expression d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'habillait rapidement.

- Tu me parles comme-ci j'étais une vulgaire chaussette ! Peut-être que tu as l'habitude de traiter tes « copines » de cette façon après avoir tiré ton coups, mais avec moi ça ne va pas le faire !

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il regarda, impuissant, Ginny quitter la pièce en colère.

…

…

Harry arriva essoufflé en cours de Métamorphose sous le regard noir du Professeur Mcgonagall alors que tous ses camarades étaient déjà installés.

- Où étais-tu passé encore ? demanda Ron lorsqu'il s'assit.

- Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller, répondit ce dernier en reprenant son souffle.

Il s'exaspéra en voyant Hermione affichait un sourire entendu dans le dos de Ron. Il fit comme-ci de rien était et sortit ses affaires. Son meilleur ami insista :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'étais fatigué, répliqua le jeune brun.

Et dans une volonté de changer de sujet et d'enlever cette expression suffisante du visage d'Hermione, il rajouta à leur encontre :

- Je suis content de voir que vous deux ça va mieux !

Les deux autres eurent la réaction qu'Harry espérait. Hermione s'était tourné vers son livre alors que le visage de Ron prenait une couleur écarlate.

- C'est juste que…que…, bégaya Ron.

- Que vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous étiez des idiots, finit le jeune brun.

Devant la mine offusquée de ses deux amis, il leur adressa un grand sourire et se tourna vers le professeur Mcgonagall. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du cours et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent à l'extérieur laissant Harry derrière eux.

Ils ne lui adressèrent plus la parole de la matinée. En temps normal, Harry aurait tout fait pour se réconcilier avec Ron, mais le silence de son meilleur ami le soulagea. Il préférait ne pas lui parler, plutôt que de lui mentir ouvertement.

Après le déjeuné, il se rendit seul au double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sur le chemin qui menait à la classe, il soupira. Il se dit qu'il utiliserait volontiers un dragée de la Boite à Flemme que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient offerte à son anniversaire pour éviter de voir la tête du professeur Rogue. Il aurait voulu monter à la volière et envoyer Hedwige à son parrain pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Sirius avait envoyé une lettre à son filleul il y a deux jours de ça pour le prévenir qu'il était en Angleterre, mais il n'avait pas précisé où, au cas où l'hibou serai intercepté. Et depuis Harry n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Il avait cherché à voir Dumbledore, mais celui-ci était absent depuis quelques jours. Il le soupçonnait d'être avec son parrain, ce qui le réconfortait un peu. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mis à l'écart.

Après un énième soupir, il se résigna et suivit Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown devant lui.

Arrivé devant la salle, il eut la surprise de voir Ron venir à lui.

- Bon ça me soule de ne pas te parler, lui dit-il.

Harry lui sourit et lui mit une tape sur le dos.

- Dis seulement que les blagues de Seamus t'exaspéraient…

- Oui aussi, avoua Ron avec un sourire. Il est lourd quelques fois.

- Tout le temps tu veux dire !

Ron rigola.

- Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Hermione Granger ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes.

Les oreilles du rouquin prirent une couleur assortie à ses cheveux.

- Rien. On a sympathisé c'est tout…

- Je croyais que tu l'as détestais cette fille, se moqua Harry.

Ron secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne la connaissais pas. Enfaite elle est très gentille ! Et drôle aussi…

- Et quand est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte ?

- Le jour où tu m'as viré de ta chambre sans cérémonie, répondit le jeune roux avec un regard de reproche. Elle sortait de sa chambre et j'en ai profité pour m'excuser pour le fiasco du cours de Potion.

Il jeta un nouveau regard plein de reproche à Harry qui éclata de rire.

- Elle s'est excusé elle aussi et voilà.

- Voilà quoi ?

- Ben après je suis partis.

Harry se tapa la tête avec la paume de sa main.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-il avec un ton las. Tu étais avec la fille de tes rêves et tu t'es enfui comme un idiot.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas la fille de mes rêves ! Tu es fou ou quoi ?

- Ron, tu fantasme sur elle depuis notre première année !

- N'importe quoi, je la détestais cette Miss-je-sais-tout ! Elle faisait toujours son intéressante et ne manquait jamais une occasion de me ridiculiser.

- Si tu le dit, concéda Harry.

Il soupira et se tourna vers la porte de la classe qui était toujours fermé. Ron le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Tu sais Harry, ne le prend pas mal mais je te trouve un peu bizarre ces derniers temps…

- Ron, tu as du me le dire une vingtaine de fois, s'exaspéra le jeune brun. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Le jeune roux s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui chuchota :

- Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour Sirius, mais je suis sûr qu'il va très bien.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

- Mais pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-il malgré lui. Dumbledore a beau me dire que pour l'instant tout va bien, mais si Pettigrow s'est mis en tête de se venger, il y arrivera…

Rogue ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec et fit entrer les élèves. Comme à son habitude il jeta un regard de dégout à Harry qui n'y faisait plus attention.

Lui et Ron s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles et tout en sortant leurs affaires, ils continuèrent la conversation :

- Je trouve que tu surestime un peu trop Pettigrow, chuchota le jeune Weasley alors que Rogue se dirigeait vers le tableau. Après tout ce n'était qu'un sous-fifre de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Je trouve ça ridicule que tu continue de l'appeler Tu-Sais-Qui alors qu'il est mort depuis maintenant 16 ans, répliqua Harry. Et c'est toi qui ne le surestime pas assez ! Il a vendu mes parents, il a envoyé Sirius en prison pendant 13 ans pour ça et il a réussi à nous échapper lorsqu'on l'avait capturé, sous les yeux de Dumbledore !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue pour s'assurer qu'il était loin avant de poursuivre :

- Il n'est pas du genre courageux, alors s'il a un plan c'est qu'il est sûr qu'il marchera. J'espère juste qu'il ignore que Sirius est revenu.

Ron perçut de l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas vieux, rassura-t-il. Comment veux-tu qu'il le sache ? Seul Dumbledore et toi êtes au courant… Ah, et moi aussi.

Il vit qu'Harry conservait un œil dans le vide.

- Et franchement Sirius est plus fort que lui…

- Sauf que Sirius n'a pas une vingtaine de Mangemorts sous ses ordres, répondit le jeune brun en se tournant vers Ron.

- Il t'a toi…

Harry détourna à nouveau son regard et murmura plus à lui-même qu'à Ron.

- Justement…

Le jeune roux fronça les sourcils devant la mine dépitée de son ami, il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Rogue les rappela à l'ordre et leur donna un devoir supplémentaire à faire pour la semaine d'après.

- Je déteste cette vieille chauve-souris ! pesta Ron en sortant de la classe sombre de DCFM à la fin du double cours. Nous donner un devoir supplémentaire à nous alors qu'on n'était pas les seuls à discuter, c'est injuste !

Harry rigola devant l'expression outré de son meilleur ami.

- Depuis quand Rogue est-il juste avec nous ? demanda-t-il

Ils continuèrent de fulminer contre le professeur de DCFM jusqu'au hall menant à la Grande Salle. Lorsque Harry se tourna vers l'escalier, il eut une vision d'horreur.

Ginny adossée au mur était en grande conversation avec Michael Corner. Il lui parlait, lui souriait, la touchait, en somme : il flirtait. Harry sentit une grosse bête se dresser en lui, un monstre appelé plus communément jalousie.

- Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, constata Ron en regardant en direction de sa sœur. Allez viens on s'en va… Harry, sa va ?

Le jeune brun ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Ce matin, elle était dans son lit à lui ! Elle l'embrassait, le caresser, lui disait des mots doux et maintenant il la voyait sourire à ce bellâtre de Corner.

Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de mauvaise foi concernant ses sentiments pour Ginny Weasley. Elle n'était pas seulement une fille parmi tant d'autre, elle était unique à ses yeux. C'était la seule qui arrivait à le troubler, qui avait la capacité de lui faire perdre le contrôle, de lui faire perdre ses mots.

Il savait maintenant qu'il l'a voulait, et pour lui seul.

- Ron, garde moi une place s'il te plait, je te rejoins, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible toujours en fixant Ginny.

- Tu vas où ? questionna son ami.

- J'ai une chose à régler, répondit Harry en se tournant enfin vers lui. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il lui adressa un sourire forcé et se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny et Michael Corner alors que Ron entrait dans la Grande Salle.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry se dirigea vers eux.

- Weasley, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris alors que son interlocuteur semblait agacé d'avoir été interrompu.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'on parle, Potter ? lança Corner d'un ton plein de mépris.

Le jeune brun l'ignora et continua de fixer Ginny. Cette dernière se tourna vers le Serdaigle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-elle. On se voit plus tard Mike.

Ce dernier parut outré de s'être fait congédier, il se dirigea à grand pas vers les escaliers sans leur lançait un seul regard.

- Pathétique, murmura Harry alors qu'il voyait le dos de Michael Corner disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny qui semblait en colère.

- Désolé de t'avoir interrompu avec ton « Mike »

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda la jeune Weasley en croisant les bras d'un geste impatient.

- Te parler, répondit-il.

- Vas-y je t'écoute…

Il jeta un regard autour d'eux et vit que quelques personnes les observaient.

- Pas ici… Viens ! lui dit-il en l'attirant par le bras vers une salle vide.

Elle se laissa faire et le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la première salle et Ginny s'assit sur une table en continuant d'observai Harry.

« S'il croit que je vais lui donner la satisfaction de parler en première, il peut se mettre sa baguette dans l'œil ! » Pensa-t-elle.

- Quoi ? dit le jeune brun.

« Oh mince on dirait que j'ai pensé à haute voix ! »

- Je n'ai rien dit, répondit la jeune rousse.

- Ah je croyais…

Il sentit la chaleur lui bruler les joues. Le courage qu'il avait eu en l'abordant s'estompait au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait son regard sur lui. Il souffla un bon coup et s'approcha d'elle.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, avoua-t-il. J'ai été désagréable…

- Sa c'est sur, répondit Ginny.

Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, sur la table opposé à la sienne.

- Tu sais Ginny, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit…

Il hésita à continuer.

- Et ? l'encouragea la Serpentard dont toute animosité avait disparu de son ton.

- Ce n'est pas de t'avoir dans mon lit qui m'intéresse le plus chez toi, continua-t-il. Même si c'est vrai que c'est géniale… Bref je m'égare, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de son interlocutrice.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Tu…tu me plais. Je pense toujours à toi, j'aime bien être avec toi, te parler et t'entendre rire, avoua-t-il. Et ça me fait peur…

- Ça te fait peur ? répéta-t-elle

- Ben oui ! Ginny, on se déteste depuis qu'on se connait ! On ne manquait jamais une occasion de se le faire comprendre. Un fois, tu m'as même jeté un sort qui m'a envoyé trois jours à l'infirmerie. Et du jour au lendemain, on se tombe dans les bras. Il y a de quoi être perturber !

- Espèce d'idiot !

Elle lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

- Tu crois que moi aussi ça ne me perturbe pas ? s'emporta-t-elle. Moi, Ginny Weasley, élève de Serpentard, pense jour et nuit à Harry Potter le balafré, à ses yeux qui m'envoute à chaque fois qu'il les pose sur moi, à ses lèvres qui me transporte dans un autre monde à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, à…à…

Elle s'arrêta et rougit devant le sourire satisfait de jeune brun.

- Bref, tu vois l'idée…

- Oh oui, je vois très bien, rigola Harry.

Elle lui mit une seconde tape à l'épaule. Il leva les bras en signe de défaite et l'attira vers lui lorsqu'il la vit sourire. Elle se laissa faire et se lova contre son torse.

- Alala les garçons, soupira la jeune rousse.

- Pourquoi tu dis sa ? demanda le jeune garçon.

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se plongea dans son regard.

- Il a fallu que tu sois jaloux pour me dire tout ça…

- Je n'étais pas jaloux, protesta Harry.

Puis devant le sourire moqueur de Ginny, il ajouta en l'approchant à nouveau vers elle :

- Oui bon d'accord, j'étais jaloux !

…

…

…

…

…

Voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci à tout les reviewers du chapitre précédent, j'ai nommé : **Harry**, **Tarsec**, **Simon POTTER** et **HarryGinnyfanfic. **C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des retours sur ce que l'on écrit !

Et sinon, je vous invite à joindre ma page facebook : HPfanfic by LSAfor. Comme vous devez vous en douter, c'est la page consacré à la fic, vous pourrez ainsi suivre son évolution et savoir quand est-ce que je publierai la suite, avoir des spoilers, etc… Ou tout simplement discuter de la passion qui nous anime tous pour l'univers d'Harry Potter !

Rejoignez-moi vite, je m'y sens seul ^^

En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée !


	8. Chapitre 7 Ainsi va la vie

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je sais ce que vous allez dire : elle a abusé ! Et c'est vrai, j'ai battu des records d'absentéisme sur ce coup-là ! Mais bon j'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long que ceux d'avant !

Comme d'habitude j'attends vos critiques et vos encouragements avec impatience !

D'ici là : ENJOY !

**LSAfor**

**Chapitre 7 : Ainsi va la vie**

- Weasley marque encore dix points pour Serpentard ! s'exclama Zacharia Smith. Elle est déchainée aujourd'hui !

Le match qui opposé Gryffondor à Serpentard durait déjà depuis plus de deux heures et le score était sans appel : 240 à 190 pour les verts et argents.

Le temps était déchainé et les équipes aussi. Le jeu devenait de plus en plus brutal. Les batteurs ne se souciaient plus de savoir s'ils tapaient sur des Cognards ou sur des joueurs et les poursuiveurs n'hésitaient pas à foncer sur le gardien adverse pour être sûr de marquer. Ron failli tomber par trois fois de son balai à cause de sa sœur qui prenait un malin plaisir à le persécuter, même lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le Souaffle en sa possession.

Harry, lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait délaissé son rôle d'attrapeur pour aider ses coéquipiers à gérer l'excès de frustration des Serpentards. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny Weasley marquer son seizième but devant un Ron salement amoché, il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il se mette à la recherche du vif d'or. Pendant qu'il regardait son meilleur ami en soupirant, il sentit une main lui effleurer les cheveux.

- Tu devrais te concentrer un peu plus sur le jeu Potter.

Il se tourna vers une Ginny qui lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'épisode « Michael Corner ». Il ne savait pas trop dans quel état d'esprit il était depuis, il était perdu ça c'était sûr, mais dès qu'il était en compagnie de la jeune fille, il oubliait le monde qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression qu'il vivait que pour ses baisers, ses caresses, ses rires. Mais dès qu'elle le quittait, le doute envahissait à nouveau l'esprit du jeune Gryffondor. Il savait qu'il trahissait Ron en omettant de lui dire la vérité, il savait que cette histoire ne les mènerait nulle part, mais voilà, ses doutes disparaissaient au moment où Ginny faisait son apparition.

Il avait finit par se dire que le temps fera les choses…

- Ce n'est pas très fair-play ce que tu fais, lui répondit-il

Il lui sourit à son tours et remarqua derrière elle une petite balle de couleur or.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas fair-play ?

Harry s'approcha un peu plus d'elle sans pour autant quitter le vif d'or des yeux et lui chuchota :

- Essayer d'amadouer le capitaine de l'équipe adverse avec un sourire charmeur.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il fonça droit sur la petite balle dont il se saisit avec une facilité déconcertante, face à un Malefoy fou de rage. Ginny le regarda un petit moment avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de se rendre compte que son équipe venait de perdre.

Elle se dirigea vers son équipe au sol d'un air maussade. Elle eut à peine le temps de descendre de son balai qu'elle fut abordée par une tornade blonde.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté !? demanda un Malefoy toujours en colère

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- POTTER ! s'exclama le Serpentard, faisant tourner toutes les têtes à proximité vers lui. Il discutait avec toi juste avant de l'attraper. Et toi tu l'as laissé passer comme-ci de rien était !

Ginny sentit une colère monter en elle.

- Drago, mon rôle dans l'équipe c'est de marquer des points ! grogna la poursuiveuse. C'est le tien d'attraper le vif d'or. Alors si l'équipe a perdu ce n'est surement pas de ma faute !

Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires d'un pas vif, ignorant les cris de joies des Lions qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient au château.

Elle arriva dans les vestiaires et s'enferma dans la première cabine de douche qu'elle croisa. Elle fit couler l'eau et se mit en dessous du jet instantanément, sans se préoccuper de la température.

Elle sentit ses jambes fléchir et son pouls s'emballait.

Comment elle, Ginny Weasley, avait-elle pu se laisser embarquer dans une histoire pareille ? Elle, dont l'art de se défiler, la ruse et la fourberie régissaient sa vie, se trouver dorénavant à faire preuve de courage comme une Gryffondor.

Cette mission était plus dure qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle risquait énormément de choses si elle se faisait prendre à son double jeu.

Elle secoua la tête d'un geste vif et décida de se reprendre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle y arrive, et pas seulement que pour son bien à elle.

Après s'être habillée, la Serpentard se dirigea vers la Salle Commune de sa maison, avec l'intention d'avoir des explications avec son meilleur ami.

Elle le trouva affalé dans un sofa, le regard dans le vide. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

- Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure, lui dit-elle. J'étais en colère à cause de notre défaite.

Malefoy leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es plus attaché à Potter que tu ne le laisse paraître, finit-il par dire après un petit moment de silence.

Ginny lâcha sa main et soupira.

- Il faut que je t'avoue une chose Drago, et je pense que ça risque de ne pas te plaire. Mais promet-moi de me laisser t'expliquer.

Il lui lança un regard suspicieux, puis ses traits se crispèrent lorsqu'il comprit.

- Tu sors avec lui ?

- Drago…

- Répond à ma question : sors-tu avec Potter ?

Il la fixa en restant suspendu à ses lèvres. Attendant la réponse qu'il redoutait.

- Oui, souffla Ginny.

Malefoy fut scandalisé. Il continua de la fixer espérant déceler sur le visage de son amie la trace d'un sourire pouvant lui indiquer qu'il s'agit d'une simple farce. Au lieu de sa, il la vit baisser les yeux.

Cependant après quelques secondes, elle releva la tête avec une expression de défi.

- Oui c'est vrai je sors avec lui, continua la jeune rousse. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Drago éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? cria-t-il en se levant. Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot !

Ginny se leva à son tour et lui fit face.

- Alors cesse d'agir comme tel ! rugit-elle.

Le Serpentard se stoppa net, surpris de la réaction de son amie. Il la regarda incrédule.

- Assied toi s'il te plait Drago et laisse moi t'expliquer…

Ginny lui raconta donc ce qui s'était réellement passé, le soir où elle s'était dénoncée, entre elle et Potter. Elle lui expliqua que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas et qu'elle aurait été bête de ne pas en profiter. Et que depuis ce jour-là, ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils se fréquentaient en cachette. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle avait gagné beaucoup de la confiance du Survivant et qu'il avait commençait à s'ouvrir à elle, ce qui était une très bonne chose pour leur plan. Et enfin elle le rassura en lui assurant qu'elle n'éprouvait rien du tout pour le balafré et que si elle faisait tout ça, c'était pour lui, son meilleur ami. Celui qui l'avait aidé depuis sa première année dans cette école.

Malefoy l'avait laissé parler sans la couper. Après qu'elle eut finit son récit, il plongea dans une réflexion qui dura quelques minutes. Enfin il leva la tête vers elle :

- Tu n'éprouve donc rien pour lui ?

- Non, rien du tout…

- Tu es avec moi à cent pour cent alors ?

- Comme toujours, répondit la sixième année en lui souriant.

- Tu serais prête à le prouver ?

Ginny perdit son sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Je risque gros sur cette mission. M. Pettigrow ne tolèrera aucunes erreurs. J'ai donc besoin que tu me prouve que tu es vraiment de mon côté, expliqua Drago.

- Mais comment ?

Malefoy regarda autour de lui pour être sur qu'ils n'étaient écoutés personne. Il se pencha vers Ginny et lui chuchota son plan à l'oreille. Le visage de cette dernière se décomposa.

- Tu sais qu'il risque de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole si je fais sa ?

- Je te fais confiance de ce côté-là, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire malsain. Tu as réussi à t'attirer ses faveurs une fois, tu réussiras bien une deuxième fois.

…

…

- Pourquoi veut-il te voir ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, lui répondit Harry. Il m'a envoyé une lettre au petit déjeuner me demandant de venir après le dernier cours de la journée.

Ron jeta un regard circulaire à la classe et chuchota d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Tu crois que ça concerne Pettigrow ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être. En tout cas, être convoqué deux fois dans la même semaine par le directeur de Poudlard risque d'attirer des soupçons.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Ron avec un sourire. Tout le monde sait que tu es le chouchou de Dumbledore.

- Crétin ! grogna Harry en lui déposant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Toi-même…

- Vous allez arrêter oui ?

Harry et Ron se tournèrent d'un mouvement synchro vers une Hermione agacée qui était assise derrière eux.

- Désolé…

- Vous jacassez plus que Brown et Patil !

Harry la fixa et lui répondit sur un ton dur :

- Et toi tu devrais te concentrer sur ton cour au lieu d'écouter ce qu'on dit ?

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'écouter vos conversations en douce, répondit la brune d'une voix sèche.

Harry réalisa qu'il avait commit une bourde.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Peu importe…

Le gryffondor s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il sentit une douleur sur la tête. Il se tourna et se trouva face à une Mcgonagall dont les traits du visage étaient déformés par la colère.

- Vous allez enfin finir par vous taire Potter, ou vais-je devoir vous lancer un sort de Mutisme ?

- Désolé Professeur…

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là et Harry se dépêcha de sortir avant que le professeur de Métamorphose ne lui colle une retenu. Arrivé dans le couloir, il amorça un geste en direction du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il vit Hermione sortir de la salle à son tour, il se dirigea vers elle.

Il se dit qu'il lui devait une petite explication pour ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de cette façon mais il avait eu peur qu'elle ait entendu ce dont il parlait avec Ron.

- Hey Hermione attend !

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard plein de méfiance, redoutant peut-être qu'il ne s'en prenne une nouvelle fois à elle.

- Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure, lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. J'ai abusé.

La préfète-en-chef se détendit.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, rassura-t-elle. Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas que n'importe qui écoute tes conversations, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que je faisais.

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux. J'ai confiance en toi. C'est juste que ce que je disais à Ron doit rester secret.

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Tu devrais peut-être choisir d'autres lieux que les salles de cours pour en parler alors !

Un peu plus loin dans ce même couloir, Ginny observait la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Elle regarda son petit-ami en compagnie de Granger et une lueur apparut dans ses yeux. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea à son tour à son prochain cours.

…

…

Harry entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore et réalisa qu'il était vide. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce circulaire mais n'y vit aucun signe de vie.

- Professeur ? appela-t-il.

- Je sais que je suis un maître Harry, mais inutile de m'appeler Professeur, répondit une voix rauque qui s'éleva d'un coin de la pièce.

Harry se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et vit sortir de l'ombre…

- … Sirius, souffla-t-il.

Son parrain lui adressa un grand sourire en s'approchant de lui.

- C'est bien moi.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il le regarda bouche bée avant de reprendre ses esprits et répondre à l'étreinte de son parrain. Après quelques secondes, il se dégagea doucement de ses bras et l'observa un peu plus.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, son parrain avait pris quelques rides. Il avait les cheveux courts avec quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur les yeux et avait retrouvé une corpulence normale. Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au Sirius de la photo de mariage de ses parents.

- Mais comment ? Que fais-tu ?... 'Fin, bafouilla Harry.

Sirius lui adressa un nouveau sourire et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, faisant signe à Harry de faire de même.

- Je suis venu jusqu'ici en Patmol, puis le Professeur Dumbledore m'a fait rentrer au château avec lui.

- Mais tu es fou ! s'exclama Harry. Imagine que quelqu'un t'ai reconnu. Pettigrow sait que tu es un Animagus !

- Pettigrow n'est qu'un petit rat qui a besoin d'être entouré pour se sentir vivant ! Je n'ai pas peur de lui, et toi non plus !

- Il a quand même réussit à t'envoyer à Azkaban durant une décennie…

Sirius pouffa.

- Je préfère mettre ça sur le compte de sa chance insolente plutôt que sur sa vivacité d'esprit…

- Sirius ! s'indigna Harry.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, lui répondit ce dernier. C'est mon rôle ça. Toi le tiens c'est de distribuer des punitions mon cher préfet-en-chef.

Parrain et filleul s'observèrent pendant un moment sans ajouter un mot. Harry était heureux de retrouver celui qui avait était le meilleur ami de son père, il lui avait manqué. Il concéda un sourire à son parrain et décida d'arrêter de jouer les rabat-joies.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, dit-il.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Pourquoi j'ai été élu préfet-en-chef ! Je crois que je suis celui qui a eu le plus de retenus dans cette école depuis le début de ma scolarité avec les jumeaux Weasley.

Le Maraudeur émit un rire semblable à un aboiement.

- Il faut dire que les décisions de Dumbledore ne sont pas toujours celles que l'ont comprend le mieux.

Ils restèrent un long moment assis face à face à discuter, rigoler, se partageant ainsi des anecdotes et des souvenirs. Harry était très attentif aux souvenirs que Sirius partageait avec lui sur l'époque des Maraudeurs. Il avait l'impression de vivre à travers le récit de son parrain, toutes leurs aventures.

- Tu veux dire, s'exclama horrifié le jeune Gryffondor, que ma mère détestait mon père ?!

- Disons qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, répondit Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

- Mais… Comment se fait-il qu'ils se soient mariés ? Il lui a jeté un sort ?

Sirius fut secoué d'une nouvelle crise de rire. Harry était heureux de le voir ainsi, avec cette lueur qui apparaissait dans les yeux de son parrain à chaque fois qu'il parlait de son père.

- Je te raconterais tout ça une prochaine fois, dit Sirius en consultant sa montre. Il se fait tard il faut que tu aille dormir.

Harry sentit la déception et la peur l'envahir. Il n'avait pas envi de quitter son parrain par crainte de ne pas le revoir avant longtemps. Ce dernier sembla se rendre compte des sentiments de son filleul car il posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et lui dit :

- Rassure-toi je reste dans les parages. On se revoit bientôt c'est promit.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Harry.

Sirius resta silencieux.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu vas faire, insista le préfet-en-chef.

- Je me charge de Pettigrow avec Dumbledore. Comme je t'ai dis, ton rôle c'est de finir ta septième année, de jouer au Quidditch, de sortir avec des filles, ou des garçons, ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'œil, bref d'avoir une vie similaire aux gens de ton âge !

Harry se leva et se posta devant son parrain.

- Sirius, il s'agit de mon combat aussi ! C'est lui qui a trahit mes parents ! C'est lui qui t'a envoyé chez les Détraqueurs. C'est à cause de lui si j'ai vécu tout ce temps chez les Dursley!

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre une respiration normale. Puis plus calmement, il ajouta :

- Il m'a enlevé ma famille Sirius. C'est mon combat autant que le tien… Je dois en être.

Son parrain l'observa pendant quelques secondes.

- D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait obtenir si rapidement gain de cause.

- D'accord ? Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord pour que moi aussi je participe ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est ton droit, tu as raison. Pour ma part, je suis d'accord. Mais il faudra convaincre les autres…

- Les autres ?

- Dumbledore t'expliquera mieux que moi. Là, tu dois vraiment y aller Harry !

- Mais…

Sirius agita ses mains pour le faire taire.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », tu dois aller te coucher maintenant. Sa suffit pour aujourd'hui… Mais je te promets qu'on se reverra très bientôt ! Bonne nuit Harry.

Il lui fit une accolade et Harry comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congés.

- Bonne nuit Sirius.

Il descendit les escaliers en colimaçon du bureau directorial et prit la direction de la Salle Commune des Préfets.

Alors comme ça d'autres personnes étaient impliqués dans cette bataille contre Pettigrow. Harry pensa qu'il aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt. Après tout, Pettigrow avait réuni autour de lui tout les anciens partisans de Voldemort, devenant en quelque sorte son « descendant ». Il étouffa un éclat de rire en se demandant comment ce petit homme sans aucun charisme avait réussi à devenir le chef de cette « tribut ».

Il arriva dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et s'allongea de tout son corps dans son lit. Après quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis la rentrée que Ginny n'était pas auprès de lui. Il soupira en pensant à la rousse. En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le match, ce qui était bizarre car ils avaient convenu qu'ils n'accorderaient pas d'importance au résultat. Il s'endormit avec l'intention de la voir le lendemain, car malgré tout elle lui manquait.

…

…

Harry se réveilla le lendemain en sursaut. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était en retard. Il se dépêcha donc de se doucher et de s'habiller avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva dans le Hall, il vit une foule se regroupé non-loin des grandes portes menant au Parc. Il se dirigea vers le centre du cercle formé par les élèves pour voir ce qu'il se passait, lorsqu'il entendit des voies et un éclat de rire familier.

Il se figea face à la scène qui s'offrait à lui

- MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ?! s'écria la voix de Ron.

Il était accroupi auprès d'Hermione qui se relevait péniblement, de grosses plaques rouges apparaissant sur son visage. Face à eux se trouvait un groupe de Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle se frottait les mains, alors que Malefoy avait un sourire entendu en observant la personne qui était à l'origine du sort lancé contre Granger.

Harry regarda en direction de la sorcière qui tenait toujours sa baguette tendu et il sentit naître un sentiment de trahison au creux de son estomac lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley.


End file.
